


OQ w/Smoakin party of two

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Some OC characters, not for Laurel Lance lovers, there is smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: A party to celebrate Oliver’s one year’s anniversary of coming home bash by his mother. The Hood is busy taking out a drug ring. Felicity is asked by him to go in his place and create a cover story. Felicity isn’t haven’t a very good time since arriving at the party which has her leaving Starling City. (Not for Laurel lovers.)This story contains SMUT!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moira rats Malcolm out sooner to the Hood and the undertaking still takes place Tommy doesn’t die but is severely injured and Oliver doesn’t leave for Lian Yu. Oliver knows about Thea’s parentage from Felicity. Felicity’s feels threatened and she storms off trying to take a flight to anywhere.
> 
> Not for Laurel lovers.
> 
> Prompt:  
> Late to the Party

Felicity holding her bag of mix matched clothes she packed in a hurry to get out of Starling City. Choosing the cheapest flight out of the city she stood looking at the arrival/departure board coaxing for her plane to board already a monologue in her mind.

A voice startles her. “Am I late to the party?”

“What?” She looks at him startled wondering what he is even doing here. She knows she sent him an email but she was sure he would check it in the morning when he got to the office. While she looked at him as a deer in headlights it gave him an opportunity.

Taking her ticket and looking at the destination. Little frown lines make way to his forehead. “So, this is where we are heading?”

“We?”

He pointed to her then to himself and “You and I it equates to we.” He gives her a soft smile. “Hey I almost left after the undertaking and you made a point to stand by myside. Now it’s your turn at leaving and I’m not leaving your side.” Raising her plane ticket to her eye level. “Instead of heartland America, what about somewhere on the east coast.” He got up to walk to the ticket booth.

“What are you doing?” They never left Starling when he had his large brooding party of one after the Undertaking she was able to persuade him to do good for those hurting to help rebuild after a madman rocked the city.

“Getting us better tickets.”

“You don’t need to do this.”

“Oh yes I do, the seats in economy just don’t cut it.”

She trailed behind him. Her mind just perplexed at what was happening. She needed a moment to think but Oliver was in a fast-moving state that her mind just fizzled and went along with the madness.  He bought the new tickets.

“Oliver” the only word she could utter.

He turned around looking at Felicity. He waits and he sees the moment she somewhat snaps out of whatever she was thinking. “You don’t have any luggage?”

“Well guess it is only fair you only have backpack.”

“This is a stupid idea.”

“Hey now don’t be calling the girl I will follow anywhere stupid. She is anything but.”

She stands there looking at him and a single tear makes its way down her cheek. He is wiping it away. He then surprises her by enveloping her into a tight hug. He is so relieved he found her in time. That email she sent broke him from his stupor.

They both broke the close contact when the loudspeaker announces their flight was now boarding.

“Oliver, we are running away.”

“I suppose we are.”

Starting to feel guilty, “We should call Diggle at least.”

Oliver looked at his watch and said “In a few hours we will. Let the man sleep.”

 

* * *

 

Landing in New York Felicity was asleep peaceful against his shoulder. She was partially on his lap and he didn’t mind one bit. His mother’s words replaying over and over again she always wants what’s best for him and the fact even with Felicity meddling in her affairs she could see how they had a bond.

He was always so affectionate towards his friend and he knew since meeting her that she did something but brushing it aside until his inquisitive mother urged him to check on her tonight. With anyone else he would have just pushed their concerns aside. Thoughts of Felicity in any way shape or form couldn’t happen she deserved better. He was pleased he listened to her and his gut and when he started to check on Felicity he saw the email addressed to him and that got him into action. With the time stamp of when she sent it he had one guess and he headed to the airport.  

With her asleep by his side and his fingers gently rubbing her ever once and awhile. He knew he was in deep. All the taunting by Tommy was accurate and never mind the John Diggle pieces of wisdom. Those two were constant cheerleaders.

He has known her for less than a year but since the time right before the Undertaking he appreciated her in a new light it took a mistake with a Lance sister that he almost lost a brother. That when Tommy barely made it from the rubble he begged him to forgive his stupidest actions of all time. He was in a state of broodiness which Felicity called him out of when was planning to leave the city. He was a failure and needed to do penance but she as it would seem was good at getting him motivated and then Diggle chewed him out which he knew he needed. So, with those two he was able to help the city and charm his way back into Tommy’s good graces slowly but steadily.

“Felicity?” he shook her lightly. A sleepy little mumble he couldn’t understand until her eyes quickly stares at him in shock. She looks around a bit until everything registers in her mind. She looks so lost yet so adorable as she keeps looking at him and sees that she partially on him.

“I’m so sorry Oliver. You probably have drool all over…” She looking at his shoulder for a wet spot but as her eyes meets his she sees his warm eyes.

“Don’t worry about it. That is what those warm towels were for.”

“I was asleep the whole time. Oh gosh did you sleep at all?”

A flight attendant stops and asks if they need any help. She is a beautiful woman and Felicity looks between the two. The brunette smiles at Oliver with a wink to Felicity. She has no idea what that means but Oliver tells the lady they are good.  

“Would you have breakfast with me?” He asks as they finally emerge from the plane.

She rolled her eyes as if she would say no. She is super hungry.

‘Then lunch and some candlelit dinner?’ He ponders to himself. Yes, he would love to have a nice romantic first date. As Felicity goes to the ladies’ room he whips his phone out and calls his mom.

“Good morning Oliver.”

“Good morning mom, we made it to New York.” He is super glad that he and his mother hashed it out after some secrets came out he even found that his mother talked to him frankly about Samantha and he had made a follow up check to find that she did indeed lose his child.  

“I have Elsa taking care of suite.”

“Thanks mom, I…”

“You have three days before that important board meeting, I assume you will persuade Ms. Smoak to come home?”

“I hope.”

“Be honest with her and yourself.” He shook his head that was his mother’s new family motto.

“Thanks mom.”

“I’ll have Elsa contact you.”

“Okay.”

“Oliver, I love you my boy.”

“Love you too.”

Felicity heard the last part of the call and wondered who Oliver was talking to but it surely wasn’t her business she would have to keep quiet.

“So, were to? I have never been to New York.”

“Never.”

“No Oliver I am not as well traveled as you.”

“Well first we will go clothes shopping.”

“Oliver that man is carrying a sign with your name on it.”

“That would be our driver”

“Oh”

Oliver approached the man and after some pleasant introductions asked, “What’s your take on breakfast spots? Near SoHo?”

“I know a nice place.”

“Then take us to the SoHo district.” The man nodded and brought them to a nice little nook in the city that served breakfast.

 

* * *

 

“Oliver these price tags!”

“Don’t look at them then.”

“But I can’t afford…”

“Felicity!” He took a dress from the hanging shelf and placed it in front of her. “This would look nice for our date tonight.”

“Date?”

“Well sorry I haven’t gotten to asking it yet.”

“Um you just mentioned it.”

“Right.” He looked back at the dress. “You know this one is nice but I bet you’d look even better in that one?”

“That one, the backless one with all those cutouts?” She walked over to it and shook her head no. He was in a daze as she called him again “Oliver!”

“Sorry, I was …” Looking at that fabric in her hands.

She looked at him. “I don’t know if I can pull it off.”

He gave her a double take, “What? Felicity?”

She expecting him to chastise her. “Yes.”

“Will you go on a date with me tonight?”

Her mouth drops not imagining that’s a possibility at all. “Um, are you sure. Like a date date?” Oliver Queen just asked her out and she was acting like a fish out of water.

“Yes, a date with me tonight.” He takes the dress. “So?”

“Sure, I mean okay.” And then squeals “Yes.”

“Okay then.” He has a full-on smile that is rare. She bites her lower lip beholding the store they’re at knowing she now needs a special dress.

“But…” She has that whine he knows to well.

“Let’s make a deal?” His smile doesn’t waver as he looks sure of what he’s about to suggest.

“Okay” she said unsurely.

“I’ll get to dress you up and you’ll get to dress me.”

“That sounds…”

“It’s something Thea and I would do even though most of the time my mom would veto her trying to dress me like a clown.”

“Fine.”

Oliver had acquired a few salespeople to gather dresses for Felicity to try. He would give thumbs up for any that got his attention in the best way and sorely thumbs down to the ones these sales people who tried to make Felicity look like a nun. After two hours, he had the ones he appreciated rung up as Felicity was in the dressing room.

“So, which one is the one?”

“You’ll find out later right now we are going to the shop that I have my eye on.”

“Okay so now I get to dress you up this might be fun.”

He smirked as he took her hand and led her to another boutique but it was for her once again.

“Oh my God, you aren’t serious.”

“Felicity, are you really going to wear a contour dress in regular panties?”

“Yes. No.” She swayed her head.

“How about they help you figure out what is best for the dress you’ll be wearing.”

“I don’t know what I’ll be wearing remember.”

“So yet again you’d need me to choose for you.”

“Oliver!”

He looked around and was actually considerate to what she would be comfortable wearing. Having her try some in the back has him leaping around and picking a few sets that he would know his dreams were made if he could see her in any of it. He had the clerk set them aside so she wouldn’t be privy to them yet. Coming out from trying on some ridiculous outfits she looked at the handful of items that would be acceptable handed it to the waiting salesperson.

“There is a lot here.”

“Well we are away from home and basically have nothing to wear.”

“True but I bet these are all so…”

“Reasonably priced.” He gave her a toothy grin

“I think you are making me your own Barbie doll.”

“Guilty as charged. Let me do this for you.”

“Would it make a difference if I said no?”

“It would make it less pleasurable to do this.”

“Why Oliver why are you doing this?” She asks as the lady takes her bags and hands them to another person and they leave the Lingerie Boutique. “They are going to get them cleaned and ready for personal use. When we head to our suite later it be there waiting for you.”

She has no idea how the idle rich live but knowing her intimates will be clean before wearing makes her feel better.

He answers her as they walk into a new establishment “I thought me being here and asking you on a date would give some of it away.”

“I just don’t understand why?”

He takes a moment and after a long breathe, “Somehow my mom’s the reason.”

“Say what?” If shock wasn’t present she wouldn’t know another term.

“My mom set me straight.”

“I thought she hates me.”

“You may not be her favorite person but she knows we have a deep connection, she actually called me a fool if I didn’t right the wrongs which you’ll need to tell me more about seriously.” Gives her a stern look but its overshadowed by concern.

“It’s nothing.”

“And don’t say it’s nothing.”

“Oliver really it’s not worth…”

“Felicity it had you leaving Starling, so it’s a big deal.”

“Okay, I’ll tell you later.”

“Okay then I’ll hold you to it.”

“I have no question you will.”

“Now it’s my turn to get the treatment, let’s see what you’d like me to wear, hmm.”

“That may be hard you love to parade around half dressed.”

“Well true enough but I don’t think the restaurant’s establishment won’t be to kind to a half-dressed man.”

 

* * *

 

“That was just so perfect.” They are walking back to their suite after one of the best dates either have been on in their lives. The atmosphere, food, music, and topics of conversation just fell into place. They lost track of time as neither could stray from looking into each other’s eyes.

“It was.”

“I don’t know what this is.”

“Felicity what do you think this is?” He has the door to their suite open.

“I thought that after I told you about Thea’s paternity you seemed so aloof that I was scared.”

“I told you. You weren’t going to lose me.”

“But that was before a huge secret rocked your world.”

“Hey that was my mom’s fault not yours.”

“I was the messenger and…”

He kisses her softly but all to quick releases her. “I meant what I said you aren’t losing me. I know how hard it was. How scared you were and it is something I really admire about you.”

“That I don’t know how to shut up?”

“Hey I love your voice. Your strength in doing what’s right. I also would like to kiss you again.”

She smiled as she went the rest of the way to kiss him again. After their heated kiss where both needed to take a moment and breathe. Oliver mentions that they should probably head to their separate rooms and get some sleep if sightseeing was on the agenda. It was a weak suggestion because all he could think about after was tasting her again.

The long rosy with gold accents dress he picked out for their date laid on the floor of her room as Oliver lips were caressing her neck. Her fingertips massaging his scalp and neck urging him on. He’s practically in a daze though he knew if they did continue he wanted to take his time. Felicity was enjoying the sensations he was bringing on though she knew they should probably quit it and actually get some sleep.

“Oli-ver.” She whispers out as her lips are resting just over his right ear.

He stops to listen. The way she dislodges herself from him tells him all he needs to know. He can’t help but roam her body and take in the flushed beauty before him. He licks his lips.

“Good night Felicity.”

As Felicity says her good-nights he is out of her room.

 

He undresses and is under a cold shower imaging taking that brassiere off of her and taking one of those perky mounds into his mouth as his other hand would massage the other until it to would find its way to be licked, kissed, and definitely caressed.

He lathered the soap and began to stroke himself wondering how her own hands would feel against his flesh. Wondering if she would be tender being cautious with his groin or would she jerk him tautly and get him worked up making him lose control fast and hard. He could see her starting off slowly and working to see what he liked as her tempo on him would steadily get to a pace he would cry out her name.

As soon as he thought that he felt the telltale sign as he held on the shower wall with one hand and pumped himself a few more times as he came. Spurting himself to the drain as the water washed him off and he grunted and then her name came soothingly from his lips and he grabbed the soap and began cleaning up.

 

Felicity watched him go which she knew was the right thing. She unhooked the red with black trimming bra off and shimmied out of the matching panty set which was totally wet as her fingers grazed just right she bite her lip. Tonight, was a wonderful night though it left her horny and she wouldn’t get to sleep in this state.

She plopped on the bed forgetting to untie her stilettos but she knows that she will land up taking them off before the quick shower she was bound to have real soon. With her legs spread apart she felt herself. Feeling for that bundle of nerves with her thumb circling it slowly teasing herself to get wetter.

She imaged Oliver right there taking charge of what was making her feel so good. His smooth lips like little satin pillows teasing her as he would leave a sweet kiss as he would then lick her for her taste and she would mumble a soft satisfy cry egging him on to use his tongue and his fingers would join in. She could feel his hot breath against her smothering sex and how erotic it would be for him to inhale her scent.

Pumping his fingers slowly at first to get a feel of how tight she was and then madly go wild as her cries got to the point where she cries his name and her body spasming around his fingers and hungry mouth. As her own fingers stretched into her vigorously rubbing her sensitive knob until she let out his name and ripple of an orgasm like so many other times on how it would feel to have Oliver be the one to make her feel so good. Her body came down shortly after and her legs limp yet her feet still raised due to having those sexy shoes on. Untying them and hopping in the shower to hopeful have a good night sleep.

 

* * *

 

He was thankful she added a nap time to their crazy festivities today. He needed those few hours of sleep and now wide awake with the most beautiful woman in his arms.

They started the day like yesterday they went out to breakfast and enjoyed themselves and then they became tourists and went to most of the famous landmarks. Stopping off at a shop to buy some disposable cameras Felicity really took to being a tourist and Oliver in so many moments just shook his head as she showed her dorky side even further.

“Look Oliver.”

“It a real person acting like a statute.”

“I know right, so cool. Take a pic of me with him.”

He didn’t answer as the camera was placed in his hand and she was already by that statues side beaming a large smile.

They have yet to talk about what got her riled up to leave Starling behind. They were having fun and Oliver wanted to just enjoy being with Felicity in this new connection. After she was satisfied on the picture she was back by his side kissing him. They had held hands it was more for security reasons when there was a crowd. He wanted to make sure she was safe by his side.

He wasn’t all very comfortable with so much people everywhere and if Felicity didn’t acquire his attention like somehow, she knew he needed to be brought back to the present. He was getting hyper aware and that is when she would break with going into small shops and have him just get his bearings.

He told her he really wanted to continue when she tried to pull the plug on their activities. Even taking the ferry to Ellis Island. To him he was making memories and they meant something. He asked strangers to take photos of them and by dinner he felt like a dorky tourist.

His lips have already mapped most of her neck as he enjoys the small tremors she let out as he finds her neck appetizing. She has her enjoyment of finding pulse points on his own neck very entertaining as she licks and nips his flesh.

“Felicity.”

Hmm comes out as she tugging his ear with her lips.

“Fe-li-ci-ty.”

That gets her attention as she stops to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

“We still haven’t had that talk.”

“Huh? What talk?” she is confused, what is she missing?

“Every time I mention Starling you have changed the subject cleverly at times all day today.”

She sighs and is off of him which makes him sigh. She is now sitting straight gathering her wits as she looks at an interesting piece if décor in the room.

“We need to have this talk.”

“We were having so much fun.”

“It would become superficial and I don’t want us…” He quickly indicated with his index finger pointing between them. “To go that route. You mean so much to me. You make me feel alive. That’s big Felicity.”

“Oliver, I have all these feelings for so long I thought it was unrequited and well your friendship meant the world to me.”

“Okay, I get that. Though for the record I have always wanted you in some capacity.”

“Huh?”

“I have found you sexy, alluring, irresistible, and so much more just from the small moments and you have no idea how I lost some chill when you asked me to meet you at Big Belly Burger when you showed me that copy of the notebook.”

“Really?”

“Felicity when it comes to us. I don’t think there is anything that is equitable.”

“You make my heart beat faster. I always thought that you could hear it when I was working the monitors and you’d pass by.”

He smiled, “Hard to hear over the hum of your setup. You maintained your babies to purr.”

She went to kiss and he stopped it from being more than a peck. “I need to know Felicity.”

“Okay fine.” He could see her not being happy about this. “You know Oliver once you have something…”

“It’s important and you promised.” He wasn’t backing down. He wanted this relationship to work and with all his might he was going to have it start with both of them on par.

“Well…” She looks at him “It’s started like this…”

 

* * *

 

The dreaded flashback

“Alright, Felicity I need you to get to the party and just tell them I’m right behind you.”

“Oliver you’re going after a drug ring. It usually…”

“I’ll be there. Okay.”  He was out the door John just shrugged and wished her luck and joined Oliver going after this ring.

“Fine let me get everyone on my case.” She mutters as she goes home dresses for this party and heads to the mansion.

“Name?”

“Felicity Smoak. I’m a friend of Oliver’s.”

“Sure, you are. You’re not on the list.”

Felicity tried to reach Oliver but to no avail leaving him a short message. She turned her mini around and parked a distance away. She finally got a message telling her that it was fixed. She headed back.

“This is a private party.”

“I know I was invited.”

He rolled his eyes and asked, “Name?”

“Felicity Smoak.”

“Oh, the friend.” Said the other guard in quotation marks. “He just called you in. If that was him.”

‘Of course, it was him.’ She wanted to bark out but instead asked, “I’m I cleared?”

“We are checking with Mrs. Queen she made the list. Pull ahead and turn off your engine and wait. We’ll get back to you shortly.” After fifteen minutes and the guards tending to other guests she got out of her hot mini and starts walking up the long driveway.

The gravel wasn’t the best pavement for high heels and she stumbles a few times. A few cars pass her and gave her weird looks but none stopping to see if she could use a lift. Passing by a low tree branch she didn’t notice it took a hold of her hair and she had to untangle herself and then a honk of a car scared the living shit out of her.

“Felicity is that you?”

“Tommy.”

“What is going on?” He got out of his car and walked over to her.

“I’m stuck.”

“I can see that.” He is helping her out. “Why didn’t you just drive in?”

“The guards didn’t let me through.”

“That mini is yours?”

She nodded. Finally, free from being tangled but her hair is a mess. She really doesn’t want to go to the party. She wants to cry and eat a pint of ice cream.

“Hey you.” The both turn around to look at one of the guards from the front entrance.

“Her name is Felicity.”

The guard looks at the man and recognizes him as Oliver Queen’s best friend. “Mr. Merlyn, she isn’t cleared.”

“You’re really going to not let Oliver’s girl come celebrate his one year being back bash?”

“I’m really not Oliver’s girl, Tommy.”

The guard looks at their exchange. “If she’s with you Mr. Merlyn she free to go.”

Tommy about to give the guard a piece of his mind when Felicity softly circles his wrist with her hand. The car behind Merlyn’s beeps their horn.

“Thank you.” She says not looking at anyone in particular and Tommy opens the passenger door.

She is settled in when Tommy reaches where the attendant takes his car and he helps Felicity out.

“Tommy?”

“Yep.”

“You didn’t bring a date.”

“Should I be sorry?”

“Guess it would have been awkward if some girl looked at our whole exchange.”

“That and my car is a two-seater.”

They got to the door and as they passed the threshold Tommy pushed her aside. “I suggest you fix yourself up.” She knew exactly that she must look really awful. He pointed to the stairwell and helped cover her as she went upstairs she walked into Oliver’s room. It was strange to be here without him she was in here only once when was grabbing some belongs and asked for her help. It seems so long ago but it happened shortly before the Undertaking. She went to his adjacent bathroom and saw how bad her hair and even what the heat did to her makeup she looks like a panda.

Finally, being as presentable as possible she walks out of his bathroom and there are two bombshells being all handsy with each other. They notice that Felicity isn’t Oliver and they pout. “Who are you?” one of the girls asks.

“Oliver isn’t here.”

The other girl answers, “She doesn’t look like a party goer, I think she’s the help.” They giggle with each other and make other snide comments that make them giggle a few more times.

“Unbelievable, I’m not on the list but two walking airheads are.” Felicity is fuming. “Why are you in his room?”

One of them scoffs, “Probably for the same reason you’re here honey-pie.”

“Why don’t both of you go mingle back at the party. I don’t believe Oliver would like you in his room.”

The door opens as Tommy is already asking, “Felicity, is your boy Oliver on his way?” He looks at the half naked girls on Ollie’s bed and then turns to a disappointed Felicity near the bathroom door. At least her hair isn’t sticking out of all different places.

“Tiff, April what a surprise.”

“Tommy! Are you going to join us?” They’re patting the bed ecstatically.

“No girls but I don’t think you should be in here.”

They look at Felicity and back at Tommy. “Who’s she? She surely looks horrendous. No way like how Ollie likes his women.”

“I’m not Oliver’s anything.” she stormed out of the room.

“Felicity, wait!” He reaches the door and Felicity already out of sight. He weakly says, “You look like death.” Sighing he turns to the girls, “Just a word of caution. She’s Oliver’s go to girl. He would be livid if you were in his room.”

“What happened to good old Ollie?”

“He grew up.” He closes the door and heads to the party.

* * *

 

Felicity is down the back stairs trying to avoid anyone when a voice makes her blood freeze.

“Ms. Smoak is that you?”

Turning around to face the woman Felicity diverts her eyes not wanting to see the disappointing scorn on her face.

“What happened? You can’t come into the party like that. Is that mud?”

“I’m sorry it was a mistake, Oliver insisted I come and it’s been one disaster after another. I know you don’t want to hear this. I’m just so sorry. I should go.”

“Wait, my son wants you here and so be it. You will be here.”

“I wasn’t on the list.”

“Of course not.” Moira stated as a fact as she passed her and started up the steps. “Ms. Smoak come along.” Felicity looked at Mrs. Queen retreating form in a stupor but followed obediently.

Entering a double door room Felicity was in a sitting room that led to another room which happened to be Moira Queen’s bedroom.

“I have a few dresses put aside that are to be donated you may have one of those of your choosing.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Looking at the few dresses all so elegant. Seeing that Felicity wasn’t making no moves Moira took lead and pointed to a simple emerald dress it was plain enough to fit tonight’s event. Moira then took the matching shoes from a carrier and handed them to the surprised girl.

“There is a bathroom at the end of the hallway downstairs for the help. You’ll be able to get ready there.”

“Thank you.” Felicity took the dress and shoes and head to the stairway.

“And Ms. Smoak.” Moira said as Felicity turned to look at her. “You’re not on the any list, especially when you were supposed to arrive with Oliver.”

“Oh.”

“I assume my son is running late?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“You would never guess he was born early.” Shaking her head, she closed the door and followed after Felicity and went to check on her guests.

 

  

Walking out of the lavatory Felicity felt somewhat better. So finally, overdue headed to the party finally and walked in a spat between Tommy Merlyn and his ex-lover Laurel Lance.

“Sure, because all those files you tried to save never made it out the door but hey it’s my fault because I saved your life and it almost killed me.”

“Well I never asked you to.” He turned away and just went to the bar.

“Oh, that was…” It left her mouth catching Laurel’s angry stare. Feeling like she was under a microscope she tries to pass the angry brunette. “Oh, great the pet project is here.” Eyes narrow in on Felicity fidgeting. “I don’t give a damn what you think.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean…” She really didn’t want to get involved with this woman who has been the pinnacle in Oliver’s life. Not knowing if he was still entertaining a relationship with her. He didn’t really talk about Laurel at all but it seemed he would drop things to help her so it left so many unanswered questions.

Taking a good look at Felicity, Laurel laughs. “You are one of a kind. Really you are. You follow him around like a lost mutt that you are.”

“Our friendship is none of your business.”

“Really, my sources say all you do is his grunt work. Like the obedient little bitch you are.”

“I’d like to get to the party. It’s why I’m here, excuse me.” Felicity realizes that a small crowd has formed and she is very uncomfortable. She doesn’t know any of these people other than the troubled woman being inappropriate to her.

“He’s probably fucking another bleach blond right now. He’s that type of guy. You’re not special.”

“I never said I was. What he does on his time is his business.”

“He’ll always come back to me. It’s our thing.” Felicity shrugs her shoulders she didn’t need to hear any of this. Though Laurel continues, “I have a dossier on you, how pathetic must you be if your college boyfriend committed suicide being a depressed lover of yours. Your mom a cocktail waitress who most likely works on her knees half the time.” There are tears in Felicity’s eyes at the mention of Cooper and then her mother cut into her.

A small gathering listening and urging Laurel’s vindictive behavior knowing that she is Oliver’s on/off longtime girlfriend and the blonde a nobody.

“Why are you doing this? If Oliver is yours you don’t need to fabricate stories about me.”

“He isn’t at his own party. And you’re his lab dog sent in to what? Create some lame cover story?”

“If he’s running late than it’s his story to tell.” The small crowd snickers at that statement.

“He can’t be late to the party if he never shows.” Laurel smirks, “Especially if he’s busy with another tramp.”

A few ‘ohs’ and ‘ums’ are heard and Felicity looks at them wondering if any were at least friends of Oliver’s.

“Laurel I can’t. There is no reason why you are being so off putting to me. I have never disrespected you in and way.”

The crowd dispersed as they saw the matriarch of the household heading their way. It didn’t stop Laurel from continuing.

“Your presence, you exist and that in itself is a problem which I thought of rectifying a few times.”

“What?”

Laurel whispered to Felicity just as Moira entered the room. “Would anyone notice a homely girl missing?”

“What?” A little shiver went down her spine and somewhat terrifying thoughts that the mighty Laurel Lance has thoughts of getting rid of some invisible competition.

“Moira, the party is very posh though where is our guest of honor.” Laurel sweetly conveys as Moira looks at both females and holds the look on Felicity. “That dress looks fabulous on you. Perfect color and to think it would be given away to never see another festivity within these walls. Would have been a shame.”

“She’s wearing one of your dresses?” Laurel had a glint in her eyes.

“All that matters is that she looks lovely, poor thing looked like she had a mud bath earlier.”

Felicity looks at both women and wonders if they will conspire against her so without thinking, “If you’re thinking of killing me just do it. I don’t want to die. Actually, I’ll leave tonight go anywhere just leave me alone.”

Moira is taken back looking at Felicity wild eyed. “Felicity!”

Felicity is out of the manor in a short time as Moira stands there in complete disarray.

Laurel just adds, “She’s a little uptight.”

Moira looks at Laurel who is beaming at Felicity’s departure. “Why would she make such a bazaar statement?”

“Oliver’s friends are a little odd.” With that Laurel leaves the little nook near the kitchen and is within the crowd enjoying the music.

Looking at the staff in the kitchen that would help her understand she knows they overhear things and right now she’s very engrossed in knowing what just happened.

End flashback

* * *

 

Telling Oliver, a shorter impasse on the situation that made her leave, he has her in his grip listening to her tell what brought about her leaving with just an email terminating her employment and wishing him and John good luck in their endeavors.

When she finishes and a is quiet waiting for him to say something. “You could have come to me.”

“Oliver she’s a long-time person of interest. I couldn’t go to you.”

“I can’t believe.” He shakes his head. He knew Laurel was always high strung but to actually be vindictive enough to hurt someone. He knew five years changed him so it was very possible she could have honed in to the darker side. Everyone has a darker side.

Felicity wiggled out of his hold. “Yea, your right how could a perfect made up character you’ve conjured while away be so callous?

“I didn’t…”

“You just said you can’t believe she would do that. That makes me a liar then. I knew it was a mistake.” She is hugging herself now

He knew right away he said the wrong thing. He needed to fix this like right now. “Felicity, I didn’t mean I can’t believe that happened. I believe you always. I just meant I can’t believe she has done this.”

Looking at him uncertain.

“She is delusional at best. If she is a threat will deal with it. You’re my concern and knowing this is what made you run just kills me.” He tries to coax her back into his arms where he knows now more than ever that she belongs safely there always. “Felicity come on, let me hold you.”

“I just don’t want to hurt you any more than what I’ve done.”

“What?”

“I’m the reason you had a falling out with your mom for months. How Thea was so upset with you for a while. How I kind of made you deal with Tommy. Now adding Laurel to the pile. I’m just an emotional rollercoaster in your life.”

“Best ride so far.”

“Seriously Oliver.”

“That falling out with my mom was one of the best things that could have happened. It saved so many lives because she told me what Malcolm had planned and yes the situation with Thea was unfortunate.” Felicity was about to say something but he placed his index finger placed on her lips. “My mother told me a few more things that I’ll have to share with you some other time. But to make this conversation short my mother and I have reconciled due to putting in the effort of being honest. Tommy and I working on rebuilding our friendship due to you. So yes, it’s been a rollercoaster and I am so glad that you have been there for me every step of the way.”

She’s looking at him in awe.

“I came after you because I knew you were the best thing to come into my life. Our weird friendship has been a building block. I’ve told you things I haven’t shared with anyone else. I just trust you like no other.” He pecks her cheek “You make me happy.”

“Okay, so…is it okay if we suck face now?”

“That's an elegant way of saying…”

“Oliver!” He laughs as he helps her sit on his lap he has his hands holding her face. “I do enjoy making out with you.”

Their eyes searching each other’s checking and getting a sense on how the other one feels. She wearing another dress he had dropped on her bed for this evening it seemed Oliver liked choosing her evening wear. He whispered to her earlier it is more of an incentive to see her lose the material as he would slide it off her silky-smooth skin.

Oliver lost the tie he had on since arriving back at the suite they have been sitting on a lounger for some time off the patio looking into the Hudson River. The sparkling city lights added to the ambience. Though Oliver wouldn’t have Felicity strip down out here in fear of peeping toms. He wasn’t going to share her especially on their first sexual encounter. He had figured they would land up in his room due to a package of protection he bought yesterday during their shopping spree.

He took her by the hand and led her away from the outdoor living quarters and he slides the doors shut locking it for the night. She wraps her arms around him as she is holding against the large sliding door window and just take in the sight of city and the state of New Jersey over the river. She lets out a sigh of contentment. After he slides the shades over the glass for privacy he twists around her light grip to now stand before her as his lips find hers and the kiss becomes more passionate she wants to climb him but her dress is to tight binding not allowing much movement and Oliver already has his fingers on the zipper helping her get free.

A dress, his shirt than pants start trailing behind as she is secure in his grip and her legs around his hips as he walks her to his bed. Depositing her down gently her lips devouring his until a moan and the need to breathe gets too much. He’s looking down at a flushed creamy angel. The orange strapless bra with its matching panties he knew he was going to enjoy taking these off when he paired it with her dress. He finds it very erotic that she’d let him dress her up for their dates. He wore what she liked at the shop making her giddy all day telling him how she found him sexy. It was a win/win in his book.

She makes a come her gesture and he follows her lead. He is barely over her when her strong legs wrap around his torso and he is flipped on his back. He wants to ask if Diggle been teaching her new tricks but prefers the taste of her skin as her neck is so tempting.

She loses her bra as she breaks the heated kiss his hands already caressing her mounds. He feels the constraint against his boxers but makes a hissing sound as she grinds her core against him. She has this smirk as she does it again but raises herself up. His hands follow her body’s contour until his hands are on both sides of the last remaining fabric she has on. He pulls down slowly giving him a show and when he sees her well maintained little arrow patch he doesn’t know if to laugh but desire takes over and he has her quickly back on the bed.

She’s giggling at his loss of control. He curses out “fuck, that’s fucking hot.”

“Did it after our nap.”

He’s dragging her body to the desire position and he mutters, “Fuck your such a minx.” He’s already licking his lips as he takes in the sight before. He is painful hard but he pushes aside the torment because he needs to taste what he’s been dreaming of since she’s been in his life. His fingers grip her thighs and spread them, opening her up and damn he almost cums. He looks at her and she’s looking at him with the sincerest look of a woman that is vulnerable but trusting of the man before her. He can feel a warmth through his chest as he takes in what about to happen.

He begins to kiss just under her belly button and is hands just softly making little patterns on her thighs as he slowly kissing and licking the flesh on her inner right thigh leading to her sex just leaving his hot breath glaze over her clit as he teases around her making her grab the sheet of the bed he continues to lick and leave small warm kiss back down to her left knee. He is over her bundle of nerves once again and he kisses just above it making her give a little cry of need. He listening to what is turning her on and working it in his ministrations.

His mouth encircles her bundle of nerves kissing it softly. Teasing her to what is to come and he takes in the scent he wants to relish for this moment forward. His lips start to lick softly seeing how sensitive she is and when she responds it is too much for her he backs off and swipes his tongue downward licking and then some full upward motions tasting her lips until he reaches the tiny bundle. Kissing and licking around it. His tongue lavishing within her walls and his fingers start to pump into her sensitive core. As he licks in one smooth motion back up his eyes meet hers and he keep looking at her as his mouth is lavishing her entrance her eyes blown wide in ecstasy.

Getting to know what she likes and putting it to memory he is so enjoying making her feel this good by his own hands.

He is licking her in one small motion like eating ice cream and he does it a few more times. “You like that huh?”

“Yes. God yes.”

His thumb rubs up her womanhood and she raises up to get more friction. He gets up to kiss her lips and she tastes herself on him and licks her lips as he goes back down and begins to lick around her bundle of nerves in a constant pattern. Felicity cries out his name as his finger stops rubbing into her rough spot just around his second joint of his finger and his tongue just holding her nub to prolong her orgasm. Satisfied that he was able to have her let go and enjoy his touch.

She up on her knees kissing Oliver wanting to return the favor but this time he will pass he wants to feel her around his dick and the vibrations she just felt going down there is going to blow him away when she comes a second time. But at the moment he just wants to kiss his girl.

“Lay down.”

“I thought I would help you with that.” She points to his tented boxers. He has a smile. Grabbing the box she sees the condoms.

“Oh, good idea, when did you buy them?”

“Shortly after you had the pictures developed yesterday.” He pulling his boxers down with her help and she takes him into her warm hands. “Please let me kiss it at least.”

He is about to negate that option he really doesn’t think he can handle that kind of stimulation and hold his control to finally be one with her.

“Felicity I don’t think that’s a good idea.” But she already has her lip tasting his precum.

“Yum.”

“Fuck.” He takes the packet and rolls it down and Felicity lays back letting him get situated. He rubs himself against her folds keeping any contact from her sensitive clit right now. He rubs it once more before he has his head pushing in slowly.

She has her legs wrap around him once fully inserted and he just holds himself to the wondrous feeling of being with the woman he knows he is more than halfway in love. He doesn’t really know what love is, he has known lust all his life but right now in this moment being in Felicity he feels like there is no other place he belongs. He pulls out making both of them gasp and then again filling her to the hilt.

Once there is a controlled rhythm and their bodies are slapping against each other. His tempo changes once again making Felicity moan and he lets out a grunt. He is at his peak and making sure to hit her spot as his thumb makes sure she is getting there too his pumps get messier as he pumps a few more times and he feels Felicity tighten her hold against his backside as he lets himself go and murmurs her name as his body is limp against hers without crushing her. Holding his weight on his forearms and kissing with vigorous passion.

He gets up to clean up and while he is getting a wash towel she joins him. He gives her another and places it on the counter taking his cloth under water he is observing her. She cleans him and in return she lets him clean her. It’s a little intimate and it just feels right. He wants to know everything its bubbling inside him to ask.

“I want to really get to know you.”

“How so.” She asks just to continue the conversation.

“First we should talk about returning back home.”

She placed the towel aside and said, “I was wondering when this conversation would take place.” She walked out of the bathroom with him following her. “I know.”

“Know what?”

“We’ll need to go home sooner or later.” He putting on his boxers as he lets her use his shirt which he seems to like very much so.

“You’ll come home with me?”

“When do we need to get back?”

“Mom told me I have a meeting the day after tomorrow at three.”

“So, we have one more day.”

“Yes!”

“Okay that reasonable. We’ll need to make some safety changes.”

“That’s a given.”

“Will we continue dating?”

“I hope will be in the next step.”

“Next step?”

“I’ll be able to call you my girlfriend.”

“Oh, then you would be my boyfriend.”

He has her in his arms. He kisses her bruised lips and whispers, “Yep.”

“No other girls.”

“Of course not, and you’ll do the same, right?”

“I’ve never tried it not my cup of tea.” He gives her a confused look until he gets it a moment later. “No other guys and you knew what I meant.”

“Okay so I’m all yours what exactly does that entail.? Hmm”

He picks her up and drops her on the bed. “It means only my name will be ushered from your lips.” He picks up the tv remote and settles by her side. They’ll enjoy some mindless viewing before getting ready for bed and starting off tomorrow as a couple.

 

 

* * *

 

In his crazy life, he been out of it many times while parting with his best friend Tommy Merlyn. Waking up in strange places and having bodies rubbed up against him and he never thought to care or remember any outlook that the experience would be life changing. His time in hell he remembers waking up in startled positions where he would scope out his surrounding and have to deal with whatever was happening.

Today he feels euphoria as his body is in a perpetual state of elation. He can feel his girl waking him up in the best way possible. She did whine last night that she was unable to taste him as well and she said she would be treating him today he didn’t think she would be so active in the morning without at least a cup of joe.

His eyes found hers as she was running her tongue on one of his sacks and she gave him a wicked smile and he knew he was going to be begging for release.

Her fingers around his base slightly tugging getting him harder rubbed from base to tip with her fingers and kissing his tip. He could feel the blood rushing there as she slowly played getting him firm.

“Oh baby, morning.”

“Morning.” She said as she now took his head into her mouth and suckle his tip lightly. That got him to groan. Watching her take him in deeper and then releasing him twisting and jerking his shaft as she once again took him into her mouth. Her tongue swerving around his tip. Making him moan.

When she rocked her hand a certain way and her tongue flickered around him made him grunt, “Oh fuck just like that.”

She hummed in response making him buckle and his dick went deep. “Oh fuck.”

She released him to kiss his tip. “You like that baby?” She once again took him deep into her mouth their eyes connected as she pulled up half way and went back down his hand going to her hair and Felicity bobbing and occasional looking up to see his dark eyes on her.

She went up for air after holding his cock a few seconds longer as deep as he could go into her hot mouth. He pushed her up with his hands to give her a deep siring kiss before she went back to teasing his sack with her mouth while pumping him in her hands. It was the sexiest shit as he looks at her take all of him in again.

She’s making some vibrating noise with her throat as his tip is held deep as she holds him once again a few seconds longer than the first time.

“Your lips feel so soft and sexy on my cock.” He holding her in place as she goes down deep again his balls touching her lips and she comes up for air but keeps his tip swirling around her tongue. Her teeth light brushes down against his dick and he moans. Damn she really has him on this.

She kissing his tip as mixes his precum with her salvia and bobs over and over as she then deep throats him again and he’s about to lose it.

“Baby I’m gonna cum.”

She lightly let’s go of him and as her fingers firmly hold his base she goes and sucks him deeper taking him all the way and she feels the spurts and Oliver is riding his orgasm as he still senses her mouth slowly bobbing his head and he sees the cum slightly overflowing. Damn he can’t believe he had that much to give.

“That was fucking hot as hell.” He brings her up for a kiss tasting himself on her.

 

 

* * *

 

He has the hotel ship a few boxes back to the manor. They are traveling light back to Starling City. They’ve haven’t left the hotel since the mind-blowing orgasm yesterday morning. They talked a lot got to really know each other as good as they can in between moments of pure ecstasy and watch some television that Felicity was a hardcore fan of.

They keep from talking about the night time activity of what they do at night in their city just being cautious of how unsecure their location was. No need to talk about vigilantism that could have them in deep trouble outside the lair. So basically, just hang out and it was nice to have a small vacation until his mom sent some work emails his way and he moans in the least pleasant way.

 

* * *

 

Coming home. Moira waits for the two to depart from the vehicle. Felicity stands by Oliver’s side.

“Mom, I like you to officially be the first to know, Felicity is my girlfriend.”

“I see, well unfortunate for me. I got to see and read about it, as Star and a few other outlets paraded pictures of you both all cozy at the airport.”

Both Oliver and Felicity looked at each other before moaning when Moira Queen said, “I do hope there was no membership to the mile-high club. I really do not need to see those pictures emerge.”

“What, no. no” Both said in unison

 

A week later

In bold letters ‘ **Oliver Queen never late to the party makes his own Smoakin private ones**.’

Oliver is laughing as he sees the photo which has his woman in a vengeful mood. They aren’t doing anything crazy but they have a nice picture of Felicity wearing the most unsexist grandma underwear ever to grace a magazine cover.


	2. Get down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity excited about heading to Central City for the Star Labs event. It changes lives some for the better others get to see themselves become villains. So much is already happening in Star City and Oliver has to worry about people he loves in both lively cities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olicity hiatus fic 
> 
> Prompt:  
> Get down

Getting a slight chill down her spine at seeing through the peephole a certain person who was behind this closed door didn’t give her any good vibes. Last person she would think of talking to after dealing with the Queens. Lying to Oliver was in itself bad enough but being in his mother’s presence was even harder and she would go along with any suggestion, she didn’t say anything wrong per se but the woman was intimating.

That deciding it was best to leave Starling and start a life elsewhere, Moira gave her a check for a million and told her another million would be in her account once she wasn’t a problem to the family. She intended to use the first million and keep the check just in case in the future she would have to explain a paper trail of why she took the money she wasn’t going to let this child be a Queen at all.

Opening the door slightly she saw the beautiful girl stare at her in an exquisite outfit. Samantha loved clothes and new exactly what fashion was in style and Laurel Lance seemed to always be on par with every new fashion choice.

She had a smile that never extended to her eyes that had a dull look of boredom. As if being at her home was a huge inconvenience but necessity.

“Ms. Lance what brings you to my place?”

Laurel looking at the quaint apartment settings she knew Samantha was from an upper-class family and she met Oliver at his third college parting days. If it wasn’t for a secondary friend of theirs she wouldn’t know that Ollie has fathered an unwanted entity.

“Just a talk with another woman that has crossed Ollie’s line of sight.” Laurel shrugging with a hint of non-concern. “Is it true you are pregnant with Oliver’s child?” Her voice even and Samantha looking around the hallway for eavesdroppers opened the door fully to allow the woman in without making an unwanted scene.

“How did you find out? Did Oliver tell you? What exactly do you want?” Samantha’s questions and concerns rapidly leaving her mouth and she took a few steps back understandably to look at the woman sitting regally on her sofa picking imaginary lint from her pant suit.

“Whispers in the wind aren’t very secretive.” Laurel’s line didn’t answer any of Samantha’s queries and she was looking at her wondering what she wanted.

“As I have said, I have lost the baby.”

“Did you?”

“I’m leaving Starling City anyways I have a job lined up in Central City.” Samantha walking to her front door suggesting the conversation was over.

“Well then I would say it was a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” Standing up and grabbing her clutch. “If I were you I wouldn’t return.” Passing Samantha as she reaches the threshold into the hallway. “As the future Queen, I wouldn’t advocate our paths meeting up once again.”

Watching the retreating form Samantha couldn’t wait to put miles between them. Hopefully to never see her again.

* * *

 

“I would really like to go to Central City and watch the particle accelerator.”

“Felicity, we have a city to protect. With Slade Wilson out there causing trouble I really don’t think you should go.”

“I’ll be with Barry so…”

“Allen!” Oliver says in a disgruntling voice. “He can barely protect himself.”

“Well you can come with me then.”

“Baby, you know I can’t.”

“Okay this break-up nonsense isn’t going to dictate my life. Especially when there is something exciting happening in the science field. This is a once in a life time opportunity.”

“Also, a very dangerous situation. Don’t even dare try to sugar coat it.” Oliver walks around her monitors and is standing in front of her now. “No one knows what can happen. I’ve gathered enough intel to know it can become unstable and then what? A giant bomb perhaps?”

“Why do you always have to be so pessimistic?” She rumbles.

“It’s more like realist and I love you too much to ever see you near harm’s way.” He is now squatting down and looking at her on eye level. “Our break-up is just for show to keep you off Slade Wilson’s radar.  All because I’ve been okay with Barry covering as your new beau doesn’t make me want you to spend any extra time with him.”

John walks in with some cartons of food and looks at the two love birds. Before he volunteered to get the food, he had to hear the whole story about how Thea was so upset that Oliver and Felicity haven’t reconciled. Not that she disliked Sara Lance who miraculously is alive but had misgivings because her last name happened to be Lance. The drama of the two sisters embattled in Thea’s young mind.

* * *

 

Quentin comes out of Laurel’s apartment a little worse for wear as he gets a text from his other child. Looking at a location she wants to meet and talk privately with her father. He shakes his head if this is about Queen he going to rethink his stance on drinking knowing full well that he is an alcoholic.

He is about quarter of the way to the stairs when Laurel’s apartment door opens and her brunette head pops out. He turned to an angry shout. “If you see my traitorous bitch of a sister tell her to just die already!”

“Laurel, that is your sister! Don’t…” Her door slams shut. “…speak such nonsense!”

 

 

“Hey kiddo.” He says as he reaches for a hug.

“Hi daddy. How are you? Sorry I missed our breakfast.”

“I’m doing alright. How about yourself? I was a little worried that you couldn’t make it out with me this morning.”

“That’s why I asked you to meet me here.”

“Okay,” Now he looks worried. “What’s going on.”

“I know what I’m about to say isn’t going to matter.”

“Sara.”

“I don’t want you to freak out or anything.”

“Again, what’s going on. I’m now past worrying.”

“I know your worried it is about all these happenings of violence in the city.”

“Do you have anything to do with it.” He is eyeing her suspiciously like connecting the dots somehow.

“There is a madman that Oliver and I…”

“I knew it. Just the mention of Oliver makes my skin itch. What has he done?”

“Dad, he’s done nothing it’s the man who has a vendetta against us.”

“Why would he have anything against you?”

“We met him on Lian Yu.” She saw her dad starting to process something.

“How well did you know this man?”

“He was Oliver’s friend.”

“That boy has lousy friends. What happened did you leave him for Oliver and he wants lovers revenge.” Because Quentin can see that happening he is witnessing his daughters fight over Oliver Queen like rabid dogs.

“He saved my life.”

“What? This is Oliver Queen we are both talking about?” Sara looks at her dad and tries not to roll her eyes but her father is on a roll. “This boy is one selfish rich trust fund baby. He only looks out for himself.”

“There was a man that found me in the Gambit wreckage he brought me aboard and he was sort of insane he was looking for this Japanese voodoo medicine and well Oliver and I got caught up in this madness. There were plenty of others on this island but to make this short. He had a gun trained on me and Oliver had to choose in mere seconds and jumped in my way but another was killed.”

“This other was important to him?”

“His name is Slade Wilson. Dr. Ivo killed the woman he loved and he blames us.”

“Wait, I know this man. He was at the precinct.” Quentin a little jumpy he wants to get back to the station and inform the captain of who the identity of madman is.

“He is also the man that kidnapped Thea.”

“What? Why wasn’t the authorities’ privy to this?” He is angry and very nervous.

“Dad this man has been affected by mirakuru he is deadly and unreasonable.”

“Oliver and I with the help of the Hood can handle it.”

“Really? Do you want me to believe a Robin Hood imposter a wealthy socialite and my daughter can tend to a man in some metallic suit that bullets seems to bounce off?”

“I have some friends I met with my time away I think we can handle it better than SCPD can.”

“Sara, I want you far away from this as possible.” He stands up to leave. “Do I make myself clear?”

“I hear you.” He gives her a tight hug and is off to save the city.

* * *

 

“Bye Barry. Oh hey Tommy.” Felicity waved to him with a giant smile

“Hi Felicity.” He watched the young man disappear into the elevator. He noticed him a bit once the door opened to let him out and it occurred to him that this was that Barry. “Um… Does Oliver know you hang with the young nerdster?”

“Is that the line you want to start a conversation with me?”

Looking at her and already getting a feel over her perky attitude he quickly changes tactics. “No. Just came by to talk specifics of our little trip.”

"Good man, would you like a glass of wine?"

"Sure, I may need more than one depending on what the details are on that boy that just left.”

“My fake boyfriend?”

“Barry, right? The one that helped save Oliver’s life?”

“The one and only. Yes, that was Barry Allen.”

“His story?”

“There is nothing to say, he delivered some files that Oliver gave him to give to me. You know Oliver and I can’t really be seen together. So…”

“He’s the messenger boy. Got it.”

"We will be traveling up together and stop calling him boy."

"Yes, ma'am I shall call him man-boy is that more suiting?" She smacks his arm and then gives him his glass.

“Just call him by his name… sheesh!”

“Okay, okay. So, let’s get into our trip’s details Ms. Smoak.”

They have a merry time talking and planning certain things that will also allow the bodyguard that Oliver will demand she has will be given an outline of her schedule.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ollie my dad knows.” Oliver looks at Sara as she comes around the workbench after giving Felicity a hug.

“Well that could be in our benefit.” He says as he throws her an escrima stick. They begin a slow warm up.

“He doesn’t want me evolved.”

“So, he found out you’re…”

“No. He has no clue I’m the woman in black.” As she slaps his stick away.

“Sooner than later he will put it together he is a detective after all.” Oliver warned. “If he finds out without you being the one to tell him. He’ll be extremely upset.”

“I know. But…”

“I know disappointing parents are never a highlight.” They now are in heavy training mode both going after each other and only grunts, moans, and little swears leave their lips as stick on stick either scrap or direct hits on the body.

“Ollie, any new developments on Slade?” He looks at Felicity as he sides steps Sara’s move. Felicity to engrossed in her program to pay them any mind.

“You’ll need to ask Felicity she’s the one tracking his movements.” They both stop their workout after some good solid fifteen minutes was had.

“Felicity?” Oliver calls out as he grabs his water bottle and goes to see what has her so engrossed. Felicity is mid-sentence it seems as she flies putting in words and periods and she finally looks up and jumps as Oliver is standing in her space.

“Eek! Oh my God! What is it with you scaring the kajeebus out of me?” She says sternly and Oliver shrugs then says, “I called you a few times in my defense.”

Looking over at Sara nodding at Oliver’s statement. “Well then I’m sorry I just have been so absorbed with this.” She points to what she’s been doing.

Sara is now close by and asks, “Anything new on Slade?”

“Yes and no.” Felicity turns back to her computers and starts pulling in information for them. “Yes, I have visual on where he is. No, the man isn’t doing much but he does get a lot of visitors so I’ve been cross checking these blokes.”

“Anyone we know?”

“No. Though I had a hard time getting visual on one person that was in the garage but they check out as a resident of that building. Though don’t worry I put him on the watchlist.”

“I wasn’t worried.” Oliver put his hand on her shoulder, “Though you’ve been at this for way too many hours you need to rest.”

“Please it’s what 1PM? I’ve only been doing this for six hours.”

“Honey its 7PM.” He then points to that section on the monitor.” Her eye widens in surprise. “Guess I was absorbed more than I thought.”

As on cue Diggle walks into the lair with some grub. Actually, it’s really expensive grub that Oliver wanted so he could eat and celebrate their six months of dating.

“So, what’s going on did I walk into something?”

“Just that time flying by and I didn’t really notice.”

“Well that’s not a new travesty you seem to be able to do that on a regular consistent basis. Usually you stop when your tummy grumbles.” Dig says as he takes the bag of his and Sara’s food out and puts theirs into two separate bags and Sara is almost done cleaning up while Oliver and Felicity were in their time bubble as John popped it to bring the wonderful smell they are all inhaling.

“Wait you’re not eating with us?”

“No. Sara and I aren’t staying.”

“Yep. I’m heading out too.” Sara’s cheeky voice says as she passes Oliver and knocks his shoulder and then gives Felicity a hug and whispers, “Have fun but not too much fun.”

With Dig gives his goodnight exchange and asking them to be mindful that they all use this equipment and then they are off.

Felicity looks at Oliver and finally asks, “What was that.”

“That was two people we love giving us the privacy we deserve.” He is walking to the carryout containers of their food. Felicity right behind him the moment the smell became overwhelming she knew her stomach would grumble any moment.

“So, this is from Gino’s we haven’t been there since our first date back in Starling from our officially becoming a couple in New York.”

“Yet we are officially broken up.” She says quietly.

“Publicly yes we are. Not going to say it was the wrong thing to do because knowing you’re not in direct line of Slade I’m fine.”

“I know your right, especially after Thea’s kidnapping. I just don’t like it.” She takes a plate from Oliver as she gives him his cutlery. She then notices the wine he is placing into glasses she didn’t even notice when he opened it.

“I opened it when Sara made her appearance. Knew sooner or later you’d zone out again.” He said as he answered her question. Looking at her face he adds, “Yes you said that aloud.”

“Oh.” so taking the glass from him she raises her cup to his. “To six months of us.”

“To many more six-month intervals.” Touching her glass and taking a small sip. They began to eat and enjoy the usually calm quiet they sometimes had during dinner. Just being in each other’s orbit.

 

 

“So, I see that unopened small container would that be desert?” Felicity asked excitedly.

“You love sweets”

“You do know that isn’t a recent development. I pretty much could have been bribed with sugar when we met.”

He smiles at her comment bringing back a memory where she had a chocolate chip smeared on a corner of her mouth and he used that image to soothe himself later that night.

“Yes, it is dessert and we will be having it momentarily.”

“Okay. So basically, I hear I have something very important to say and I’ll reward you after you listen.”

His eyes narrow and he shakes his head and grounds out playfully but still trying to sound stern, “I’ve done that twice. Twice because you were being stubborn to reason.”

“Then you gave me a treat. I was there I remember.” She says chuckling at his little pout.

“Anyways this is one of those times.”

“I knew it.”

“Felicity, it’s important you’ll be leaving tomorrow with Tommy for that Star Labs event the following day.”

“I also know I’ll have all the monitor feeds for the banquet tomorrow. If Slade shows up you’ll be able to monitor him like a hawk.”

“I’m not worried about that at the moment I’m worried…”

“Tommy and I have separate rooms.”

“God, that wasn’t on my visual radar should I be concerned?”

“No. Just thought him being a guy would be problematic.”

“I know he’s…” shaking his head “It’s just a dangerous event.”

“Seriously must all science-y things to you be some hoopla danger zone?”

He sighs and regroups his thoughts as she laser visions that last container. “If there is any indicator, signs, promise me you will get as far away as possible?”

“I promise” she says quickly and his eyebrows raise “I mean it Oliver I promise, I don’t even need to think about it.”

“Okay.” He trusts her so that is that. “About Tommy…”

“Oliver” she whines out now truly very impatient. He lets out a chuckle. He grabs and places it in front of her. “It’s all for you.” He says as he gets up and starts cleaning up. She looks into the container and licks her lips. “Oh my gosh just the smell of this is orgasmic.”

“Good to know.” He laughs and watches her take a sniff for good measure.

“You know Oliver.”

“I know what?”

“This would be heavenly if I got to share how good this will be.”

“I know it will be good that is why I got it I the first place. So, enjoy.”

“Oliver?”

“Yes?”

“I mean I want to smoother it on you and lick you clean.” His grip on the bag loosens and it falls with some of the containers making a slight loud clunk on the floor but Oliver’s eyes are totally on his girl.

“Say what?” he’s asking just in case he heard her wrong.

“I want… to lick…this off of…you.” She stresses some words getting his undivided attention.

“Okay.” He says but goes to clean up the mess he dropped.

“Like right now Oliver.” She stands her hand reaching out for his.

“Felicity I have a little romantic setup up in the office where I thought we would head sometime after dessert.”

“Baby you’re my dessert.” Raising the container. “This is the extra just to top off my sweet tooth craving of heartily and delectably sweet.”

“Lead the way babe.” Taking her hand and being lead to the mats he used with Sara this evening.

Placing the container down she went into Oliver’s awaiting arms and kissed him soundly. It was always so simple to go from zero to hundred real quick. Shirts off pants and her skirt following shortly after his lips feather kiss her neck and Felicity going insane at that feeling alone.

She has him on the mat and helps him take off his boxers leaving him bare for her as he goes to take her bra off she pushes his hand away as she brings the container and looks at the man in front of her. They have been together for six sweet months four of them very open to the public where they almost got caught a number of times for being indecent.

She spoons a nice helping and actually eats it. She moans having Oliver watch her from the mat she’s kneeled between his opened legs. Licking her lips watching Oliver just letting her enjoy herself.

She spoons out a smaller scoop and tilts the spoon and the spongy cake and liquefied topping and mixture drops down to hit Oliver just above his apex. He shutters at the cold feeling. Seeing his goosebumps her lips follow the mixture. Slowly sucking and eating him clean. She does this around his torso and appendages just having him behave and she didn’t have to ask.

Her hands massaging his body where she can reach as her tongue and lips nip and pull skin enjoying his taste with the sweetness of the dessert. She takes a mouthful and still with her full mouth she kisses him swallowing as his tongue breaks through and he gets to taste the dessert. He rolls it around her own mouth and the battle for some sort of dominance. If he knew she was done with the meal he would have her flipped and he would torture her for a bit but he lays there as they take a moment to catch they’re breathes.

She takes a spoon and tilts it at his base and around both knowing this is going to get messy if she lets it drop further down from his balls. Before he is about to warn her lips are at his sacks and she kissing and pulling just right. He raises his hips involuntary but it shows how good that felt. Inhaling his musty scent, a smell she will never tire of makes her wetter and as she cleans him up a set of her fingers are on the clothed panties she’s wearing and she just needs to touch and it gives her sweet shivers.

He needs to participate in some capacity so pushes her hips towards him and isn’t done moving her lower body even though she busy against the flesh perineum between his scrotum and coccyx licking the residue of the sugary delight she’s been enjoying.

Oliver can’t help making a moan that surely eggs her on even further. He moves her thin panties out of the way as he is rubbing his own nose against her sensitive nub as his tongue is slowly playing with her lips. He lowers his own mouth to that sensitive part she has been stroking on him for a bit now. He doesn’t know if he can take more of her teasing but he knows it’s better torture to both of them if he makes her wimp out moans of pleasure he’s all for it.

Felicity bites down a groan knowing he’s baiting her to stop focusing just there and to continue to his shaft where he needs some of her attention. Her finger swipes some of the moistly substance and she smears it just near where she been attentively stroking her tongue and she decides to be a little daring and her fingers play just wear his little puckered hole lies. Her finger passes by it. At first there is no reaction.

“Fuck” she lets out when he puts a little more effort on her bundle of nerves plus making her scream in delight. He knows what she can handle and making her squirm and she using his shaft to help container some cries as her mouth wraps around his tip making him let out a small moan that she thinks is the sexist thing ever. She entices another one and she lightly sucks his tip to licking his shaft downward to his base. Her fingers twist around lightly giving him some jerking movements as he is now eating her out his tongue in deep and in short intervals uses his fingers making go crazy.

She now has him back at her mouth as she hums against his groin and if she thought the moans were sexy when he let out a groan against her clit the warm air of his breath just doing wonders as he was circling her clit with his tongue giving it the attention and ripe tempo to have her crying as her mouth hungry jerks back and forth on his throbbing dick.

He lets out a warning that his about to erupt and she goes a little deeper and her fingers message his balls one last time before he spurts and cries out her name. She releases him and with a slurp of his essence slowly seeping from her sealed lips. He looks over at her as one of her finger wipes her chin and stops at the corner of her mouth. Opening her mouth careful he sees his some of his cum she hasn’t spit nor swallowed she is now on all fours and their eyes have yet to disengage and he wondering what she is doing. Without preface she lets the gooey fluid drip just over his belly button and she’s there licking it up.

He wants to taste her lips but waits for her illustration of her god willing power she has over him and sits up to finally kiss his hot girlfriend. Tasting each other is adding to the fuel once more.

He huskily whispers to her, “I do appreciate you trying something different but this is so not the place I want to adventure out.”

“Awe, what you don’t want any more memories created on these mats?”

“Baby, we haven’t even touched the ream of anal sex and when we do I want to do it in a very comfortable place for both of us.” His fingers lightly feathering her back from torso to the hips and back up slowly leaving intent of what he wants later and to what he wants now he’ll love to have another special connect with her but right now he just wants to enjoy what the bond the already share.

Felicity is not shy in any form she always been a frontier breaking the glass ceiling kind of girl. Sex is no different she’s accepted who she is and always operated in her realm and with Oliver he had a power over her desires. He made her have butterflies and daydreams she just couldn’t wipe since she met him at her cubicle.

“Let’s move this party upstairs but we should clean this up.”

“Yep, we don’t want to be banned when this is basically the only place we are a couple at.”

Oliver nods he doesn’t say anything on that sore subject. He hates that he can’t scream the highest rooftop that Felicity Smoak is a taken woman and all his. Her wellbeing is more important he knows that safety is a mirage of sorts but it doesn’t mean having her stare the lion’s den when the lion is pouncing around viscously.

He’s heard the arguments on both sides from his mom to John’s opinion. They agree that a madman has no qualms doing any vengeance he sees fit which is why they public break happened. Sara coming back to Starling City helped ease the thoughts because Slade hated her and if she was supposed to be Oliver’s girl than Felicity was safe.

It wasn’t easy on Felicity at all with gossip and people just seeing her as another notch on Oliver’s bed. He hated that because it made their relationship feel cheap like a dirty secret. They shouldn’t have to pretend to not care about each other.

* * *

 

Moira was quite tired of this pretense. She saw how unreasonable her son was being. Without Felicity, all he did was brood. Having to meet with the Slade Wilson knowing how much he was out to hurt her son made her blood boil but she went with her son’s plan as much as she hated to smile and act like the perfect hostess she already had to do that with another for years. If life has shown her anything is that being wealthy and having capital people were out to get you and being able to act was survival of the fittest.

“Mrs. Queen, a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance.” He raised her hand to his lips. Moira smiled and took her hand back as quickly as possible.

“Well Mr. Wilson I am gracious for your generous support to my campaign.”

With his perfectly patented smile, “Weakness for strong women especially ones who are into politics, hard for a man like myself to not appreciate.”

“Please try the hors d'oeuvre they are to die for.” She led him to the stationary food table. The waiters only giving out drinks leaving the guests to make their way to the fine section of appetizers.

“Will any of your children make it to this lovely banquet?”

Moira kept from lashing out that his was a brutish man who subsequently acted like nothing after the result of her daughter’s kidnapping failure. “My daughter has taken ill as my son is on one of his dates.” Moira can hear Oliver sighing through her ear piece.  

“His date must be special if he is not to stand by his mother’s side.”

“She is a longtime friend and apparently back in his life.”

“Today’s millennials, spoiled children.” He snickers.

“He is his own man; a mother can only do so much.” Moira informs her special guest. Looking at the other guests as Oliver tells her to wrap her meeting with Slade. “Thank you again, Mr. Wilson for your lovely donation.”

“My pleasure.” He gives her a little bow and leaves letting her greet other guests.

Oliver looks at the monitor that Felicity set up before leaving with Tommy and Barry to Central City. Barry had to get back to work so leaving his best friend to look after his girl made him feel a little tad better. He watched his mother interact with Slade and had Diggle shadow his mother’s movement knowing they really couldn’t do anything against Slade at the moment and there were too many bystanders to create a scene.

Listening to his once friend charm his mother made him nauseous.  He saved his sister from meeting him in an ill attempt to get the young Queen. He was with his mother when he got a call from Felicity who was doing surveillance while they had dinner.

Thea kept talking about reconciliation between Felicity and himself and he could hear Felicity babbling to Diggle beside her. He had to shut down this talk so it was harder for his enemy to get wind of. He made it public that he was now with Sara Lance a woman who could take care of herself and is also a target like himself. Thea grumbling and stalking off to the restrooms when the kidnapping attempt begins and she is dragged to the alley and the camera picks it up and he hears Felicity’s gasp and that alerts him as her words have him running.

He isn’t able to stop her from being taken but he is already getting Diggle to meet him as Felicity barks out directions for both men as she keeps tailing the captors.

Diggle has his door opened as Oliver slides in and takes the balaclava and looks at his arsenal. Making it to the abductors’ hideout in record time. They look around the building going in blind but Felicity does tell them how many heat signatures to look out for.

Rescuing Thea was a breeze because it took the kidnappers off their game on how fast her rescue came. She was a little shook up and needed her mom to just comfort her. Oliver had to see Felicity that night and just hold her. Make him feel again.

He watched the street for a bit then took the back route into their once shared apartment. Keeping a low profile and started taking the stairs to head to a floor just above to then parkour to the terrace. When his phone vibrated and a familiar ring escalated a tune she placed there.

“Hey just heading…” he listens “Yea.” He has to agree “Okay.” Just listening to reason “I’ll take the elevator.” And just loves listening to her and adds, “I know. Love you too.”

The door opened and her words fly out, “It’s okay. We are all okay.”

He had her in his embrace and after he made sure the alarms were back in place.

“How is she?”

“She’s okay; I left her when she fell asleep, mom’s not going to leave her side tonight.”

“Good. She needs the rest. Your mom?”

“Shaken up.”

“I feel awful I can’t be there for them.”

“My mom understands and well my sister just to scared.”

“How are you handling it?”

“I’m fine.” He looks at her and hugs her closer. “I am fine now.” He can feel her heartbeat and it does wonders to relax his anxieties.

“I made some tea. Your favorite.”

He smiles because she hates that tea with a passion to her it smells like some exotic root and tastes like dirt and other expletives she’s added.”

“I know honey not sugar and no cream but some lemon.”

“It sounds about right.” He takes the mug from her hands it reads ‘her boy toy’ and he teases, “You bought a new mug?”

“Yep, I need a new boy toy and I guess drinking cocoa from it does the trick.”

“Right, so no bodies in the apartment or should I check?”

“Funny, Oliver! But to be truly transparent I may have bought a toy and named him.” That got him to ask, “And…”

“He’s shy. So, I might need to keep it to myself.”

“So, I won’t get to meet him?”

“Um… No! He my alternative boyfriend.”

“Should I feel threatened?”

“He has only served to please me.”

“So that’s a yes.” He looks at her across the kitchen island. She’s swaying her head no. He nods a yes.

“Jamal is very nice.”

“Jamal? How did…”

“That’s is whose junk its named after.” She jokes.

“Oh my god, you've looked for him in porn videos? Haven’t you?”

“Hey now, I am not that into Jamal. I may just have seen his bulge on a cover or two.” She shrugs innocently enough.

“So when I’m not in the picture you’re browsing other men’s bulges?”

“Well if you say it that way.” She makes a face. “It doesn’t sound too good.”

He looking at his girl in amusingly enough not yet outright laugh but just showing he is entertained.

“Bet he feel good enough that I could go home and you’d be more than satisfied.”

Her eyes narrow. “Jamal has his disadvantages.”

“Oh really.” She opens a cupboard and takes out a tupperware from the back. He’s looking at her odd but goes along for whatever she about to show him. Placing the container on the island she pops the lid and says, “Like you to meet the other man.”

“Wow.” Oliver states just dumfounded at the realist and more than average sized dildo in front of him. He then looks at her and back at the toy and then back at her. “Why is he I mean it in the kitchen?”

“It’s basically were all the heat here originates from.”

“God woman you’re not trying to cook.” He looks around to see if any permanent disasters have taken place.

She rolls her eyes, “Ha-ha, to funny.”

But he has a hard stare still looking at the range wondering.

“Oliver seriously, I know I can’t cook I live off take out basically.” He grumbles but at least nods that the kitchen he has found he rather is remarkable at making dishes is not in any way going to be destroyed. “So any hoot the kitchen is one of the best ergogenic zones since we moved here a month before our breakup.” She fingers the word ‘breakup’ for emphasis.

“Yes you seem to like kissing the cook a lot.” He smiles at the memory but his eyes wonder back at Jamal and he covers it with the cover. “Please put away your side piece I prefer to never meet him again. In fact when I fully come back home he is moving out.”

“Oh”

“Yep, right out with the trash. I’m fully intend to have my woman become a one-man lover.”

“Wow, you’re so full of yourself. Jamal also has some advantages.”

“Don’t make me toss him out now.” He remarks looking at the Tupperware.

“Keep with that tone and I know a certain Wade that can take his place.”

“I’m not really liking all these men’s names.”

“Oh really and what are you…” He already has her over his shoulder. “You’re such a caveman at times.”

“You’re a tease. A very bad mocker at hurting her man’s spirits.”

“Oh poor baby.” She gets in before being tossed on the bed.

After a giggling oomph she is wiggling on the bed and Oliver hands shoot out and grips her feet and he drags her legs towards him. The unicorn shirt riding up leaving her midriff exposed to his gawking. “You like what you see?” she teases as she feels his hands move to her waistband of her pajamas.

“Very much.”

“So what exactly is my big strong Alpha male planning?”

“Keep teasing and I might just do nothing.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“You have your ways of getting off I have righty and lefty to contend to.”

“Bet I can make it all more appealing.” He eyes her waiting for the punchline. “I let you sex me up real good hot and rough for being naughty.”

“As appetizing as that is, I want to undress you and just climb on top and fuck you as you wither under me and tell me you love me in all those moans and just say my name in that way I love to hear you as you come undone.”

“So a standard rump in the hay?”

He still has his fingers hitched just right holding her panties sides along her sleeping pants and after one fluid pull he will have her bare to him but he resists as he talks out some emotions that both of them know how hard it was after his sister was taken a few hours ago. Their light conversation still masks the pain of tonight’s adventures.

“Hmmm, your standard on mine?”

“Is there a right answer to that?”

“Probably not.” He pulls her jammies off and starts to peel his own clothing off. Climbing on top as his hands run smoothly up from her knees to her hips and he raises her pelvis off the bed. Felicity fingers guide him into her core knowing he needs this right now. No more jokes. They are back to two basic lovers that need to feel and experience euphoria together.

 

* * *

 

Laurel was still pissed at Felicity Smoak for ruining her and Oliver’s immediate reunion giving space to have Sara now warm his bed. So following Felicity to Central City after surprising getting that information easily she supposes that now that she’s isn’t under Oliver’s protection her whereabouts are more public now she was going to tend to the woman herself.

She noticed a man walking beside her who didn’t look like the lanky boy she was said to be dating now. As she got a better view she grumbled in distaste as it was no other than Tommy Merlyn laughing at something that whore said. If she could allow herself a moment she would be a little at awe on how fast that gold digger worked. It seemed these men were weak in her presence and she made them laugh which was in itself preposterous. Powerful men didn’t laugh but held the room in awe she expected a regal attribute to her men. That is why Tommy was just not for her he was comic rich boy.

 

 

When Oliver came back from New York and those pictures from the airport followed him back. He looked relaxed even though it centered that girl in those pictures he had the look she knew made him the one for her.

She had no clue why he tests her loyalty to him as one of the first things that happened is he went to see her. That in itself was not unthinkable he always comes back to her.

“What are you thinking when you insulted Felicity?”

Her shrug wasn’t a sufficient answer for him. “Leave Felicity alone. You don’t know her.”

“Don’t tell me she’s sweet, funny, and oh so pretty.”

“She’s amazing.”

“I give you about a month before you ditch her for something shiner.”

“Just leave her alone.”

“Oliver, don’t you tire of brainless girls? You can do better.”

“I know I can. I already found someone who fits in my world perfectly.” He gives her a smile and turns to leave.

“Patient too.” Thinking of herself.

“Knows me better than I know myself. I’m lucky.”  He is now out of earshot.

“I know. You’re truly lucky to have me.”

* * *

 

Felicity was excited and doing the countdown with some techs she knew from Star Labs with a body guard in tow and a very disgruntled Tommy Merlyn. With Caitlin nor Cisco immediately available this was the closest to it. Barry was at his work saying he would be meeting up with her soon.

“So, is this electromagnetic design software that optimizes particle accelerator magnets for upgrade to Star Labs large hadron collider?” Felicity asked eagerly.

“Well with your assistance at the years that Queen Consolidated in the core finite element analysis technology behind OMAC was developed originally to support the design of particle accelerator magnets.”

“I know so cool. I’ve seen the design that is why I’m excited to be here.”

“To bad you’re not with Queen anymore I would suggest those lab tests that develops superconducting radio-frequency accelerating cavities, a key technology for next-generation accelerators and the future of particle physics.”

“I still work there.”

“Not quite the same. Sorry to say.” The tech exclaimed before turning back to his task.

 

* * *

 

“What’s with this geek that you and Oliver find so fascinating?”

Tommy looks at her and wonders how long she has been here. “Laurel what is it with you being a bitch to Felicity? Can’t you just leave it be?”

“I’ve been okay with Ollie’s side pieces, his booty calls, but this bitch is something else.”

“He loves her.”

“Please he dumped her like I said he would. My sister picked up the pieces.”

Tommy bites his tongue and keeps from retorting something that could potentially get Felicity into danger.

“Sara and Oliver are an interesting pair. They do have a long past.”

“Please Ollie sewing is royal oats before he would have eventually moved in with me. Just can’t believe he always takes the easy available way. So predictable.”

“Yea us guys are always so predictable.” He looks behind himself at some geeks setting up some weird gizmos. Pointing at them with his thumb. “Excuse me I see boredom calling my name with more interest than this conversation.” He takes off without waiting for a reply.

* * *

 

Getting close to Felicity was not an easy task as Laurel thought it would be. She barely left the techs’ sides actually being a service to them. She saw another geek come out and praise her catching his last name Ramon. He was talking as fast as her targeted nerd and they smiled and laughed a bit before he headed back inside.

If not with the techs Tommy and his bodyguard would not leave her side. So she following the small group as they went to get coffee and to her surprise she sees Samantha Clayton leaving Jitters and she approached her.

“Small world.”

“Laurel? Laurel Lance?”

“It has been a little over 7 years give or take a year.”

“What are you doing in CC?”

“The big rave of the accelerator something or other is happening in a bit.”

“Yes, it is being televised live. Well I must go.” Samantha didn’t wait for an answer and left as quickly as possible.

Laurel with no prospects on actually catching Felicity alone at the moment decided to tail a former pest problem.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Shortly after the Star Labs incident. The vibrations just shook a divider between two building to break apart and fall.

The wall fell on her hard and she screamed as she became enclosed in a tomb and as the dust settled some onlookers ran over though they heard a screech and felt the area shake making them run for cover. Laurel felt it her throat constrict then she let out a howl and a sonic wave emitted destroying the debris off her. She felt herself rise from the ashes like a new woman shedding a fragmented illusive skin making her feel alive and powerful.

Her thoughts of reprisal against Ms. Smoak high on her list but first she had a girlfriend that needed handling.

* * *

 

“You have such a blacken soul. How could you be so dark?”

“I feel more like a siren with my call bringing doom to those in my way.”

“I have no proof but I know you had something to do with my accident, I lost my baby.”

“You said you had already lost the child.” Getting a little closer “I see I was right to question a deceiving whore like yourself.”

Samantha looked at her and it registered that she should have feared more than ever an encounter with this woman. Looking around the small bay she found herself wedged between a front door to a specialty shop. There were people walking by on the sidewalk just a few feet away but like her they had no idea what was about to happen.

“You think me a dark siren and my soul is black how touching.” Laurel didn’t move closer she just smirked and a glint of pleasure hinted in her eyes. “Hmm… so to you I’m a black siren how fitting.”

“Please, Laurel, whatever you want I’ve been compliant so far.”

Laurel looked at her and a part of disgust at this quivering woman who was not worth her time any longer. “Let’s see if I can hear you scream over my song.”

Screams drown out by a loud sonic blast admitted so high in frequency that glass in its way shattered and debris fell on the target but after a few moments red liquid slowly pours out of the victim’s orifices.

It was small satisfaction glancing at the corpse. Looking up and seeing a reflection on the glass storefront her image distributes to different panels etching pieces of who she was. Once she strived to be the perfect daughter it brought her nothing but a want that she couldn’t voice, she strived for love she couldn’t get, she strived for many things and life had a way of just dangling possibilities without the outcomes that were satisfactory. She was done being yielding to her needs and suppressing her wants she was going to take and anyone who got in her way would feel the pain.

 

 

Black Siren was born.

 

* * *

 

Tommy felt strange as this intensity was felt through his body shielding Felicity as best he could but the shockwave had ripped throughout Central City.

“What just happened?”

“I don’t know. It felt like an explosion without the big bang.”

“Oliver going to be so pissed. He said this could happen.”

“There was no explosion.”

“Felicity you better call him before he loses his mind.” Looking at her phone it was totally fried. Though Tommy’s phone was still working she looks at it as it makes no sense.

“Use mine.” He hands his over. Taking it from him as Tommy takes a moment to gather himself he does feel queasy.

Ringing Oliver.

“Tommy where’s Felicity? She isn’t answering her phone.” He said so quickly before Felicity even got a word in.

“Oliver, it’s…” she could hear a sigh and him telling Dig something she couldn’t hear, right before he rapidly asked more questions. “Felicity, are you okay? Is Tommy okay? What happened?”

“Yes, we’re both are fine. My phone isn’t though.” Not happy one of her babies was out of commission. She’s agreeing to his demands that they get back to Starling and she looks over at Tommy hunched over and tells Oliver that she promises and loves him that they’ll be out of Central as soon as possible.

“Tommy?” she drops to her knees beside him and he slacks himself against her as he grunts. He breathing hard and she checking his vitals which she thinks is weird that she does things like that on a normal basis. “Tommy? Can you hear me?”

“Yea, just… give me… a minute.” Grumbling every few words. After a short period of time his head rises and his eyes look into her clear worried ones. “I feel better now.”

They start making their way back to their hotel.

* * *

 

 

“That’s just great! My ex is contriving with an enemy. I would say so cute but I really hate her.”

Felicity can’t stop herself, “Wow! You’re really rocking that black outfit.” Tommy looks at her “Like really you’re interested in fashion at this very moment.” Felicity looks at him and shrugs. “The black bondage look suits her.” He grabs her and keeps her behind him as he shakes his head.

“I don’t get you. You blab like a fool that you are and you’re adored.” She can’t see Felicity behind Tommy which just gets her more miffed.

“She’s an awesome friend. She’s easy to love.” He says without a care in the world. Whatever is happening to him makes him feel indestructible. He saw Laurel decimate that truck that was heading straight towards her when she walked out onto the street just unfazed that she was in danger.

“I just want her Tommy there is no need for you to get hurt.”

“Have you gone insane?” Tommy quips as he looks at the woman who broke his heart. Felicity pokes her head from behind Tommy and looks how Laurel’s eyes have narrowed.

“I don’t think your sweet talk is helping, Tommy.” Felicity whispers.

Before another word Laurel already as herself in position and Tommy tells Felicity to 'get down' they can hear the blazing police sirens heading their way as she lets out her own shriek. They are tumbling and hit against a wall Tommy taking most of the bearing as he has them rolled and up swiftly. Felicity looks at the small indent against the metal barrier. Though as debris start falling Felicity notices a large chunk heading their way and motions for them to bolt but it takes a few seconds for Tommy to register the danger right away and uses his body to shield his friend’s body. The impact is hard and he is draped over her crushing Felicity slightly and her head looks toward where Laurel was standing and now sees some cops with their guns pointed at her.

She makes another shout out as more glass and debris falls over the citizens’ of Central City as she makes her getaway.

Felicity is calling Tommy’s name out at the verge of tears. Tommy can’t die he just can’t.

* * *

 

A film crew from Central City has been broadcasting live as they say the woman known as Black Siren who killed a young woman in front of some citizens of the city as half the store front was destroyed. Moving along crosswalks, paths, and streets scaring the people out of her way anyone who seems to not be in the knowing finding themselves in a one-woman warpath so shortly after Star Labs disaster.

Oliver and Diggle already in the van heading there wondering what the hell was happening and seeing the debris hit Tommy and Felicity they had no idea what they would arrive and find. Sara wasn’t with them as they saw the news report they assume she will be heading this way with her father maybe to calm Laurel down.

“What the hell is happening?”

“I have no idea John.”

“Do you think maybe this has to do with Star Lab’s flare-up?”

“Don’t know but Felicity and Tommy are on ground zero. We need to get to them fast.”

Putting a little more auxiliary to the gas pedal driving to the city as fast as they could both men anxious. Oliver had this fear since knowing Felicity was heading to the Star Labs event. He had a feeling if something could go wrong it would.

He looks at his vibrating phone after fishing it from his pocket it’s his mom. He really doesn’t want to deal with her at the moment but he dutifully answers anyways it’s not like he really has any secrets from her now.

“Hi mom.”

“Where are you? Are you heading to Central?” she waits for his response.

“Yes, John and I are heading there now.”

“Have you seen the news in the last few moments?”

“Just what the radio has been playing.” He takes a deep breath, “Mom what’s going on?”

“Thomas and Felicity are fine I had them picked up.”

“What?”

“Oliver, believe it or not I am well connected.”

“Okay. Sorry.” Oliver waited for his mom to press into details.

“Felicity is okay and miraculously Thomas doesn’t have a scratch on him. I told them to wait still we all knew you would be heading there with Mr. Diggle. Call me when you have reunited.”

John was listening to the call as Oliver put it on speaker phone shortly after he mentally took the address he needed to go to and check on Felicity with his own eyes. She has endeared herself to him and he really loves her sunshine yet seriously influence and capability that she has. Oliver ended the call shortly after and he just looked at Dig with a dazed face.

 

* * *

 

Traffic getting in and out was back to back traffic. John and Oliver finally are driving to the location Moira sent them. They see a man flag them and Oliver was out the door heading towards the man as Diggle parked the van.

“Mr. Queen there inside the blonde is really making a fuss. We are glad you are here.”

“Are they okay?”

“Perfectly fine. Come this way.” Oliver looked to Dig as he caught up.

“Their fine John.”

“Oh, thank God.” John breathed a sigh of relief. Even though Oliver’s mom said they were good since they talked fear still penetrated their minds. As they went around a corner they could hear their girl talking.

“So, it is possible that many will be effected just like the known few that have already emerged changed. So far they have made some bad choses all becoming villains but they already had rap sheets.”

“What you’re saying then the good ones” he emphasized good. “Are going to stay in the shadows as long as possible until what?” Tommy asked.

“Sure, I wouldn’t expose myself until I had to…” She stopped mid-sentence to yelp and run into Oliver’s arms.

“Oliver!”

“Felicity, are you okay baby?”

“I’m fine its Tommy that…” Oliver cut her off with a long overdue kiss. Felicity then sighing into his lips.

John asked, “How you doing Tommy?”

Tommy showed relief. He just shook John’s hand and then hugged Oliver.

“I’m actually great. I feel good. Though I want to go home.”

“Well the airport is jammed packed and the highways out of the city is messy.”

“So, no go on getting home tonight?”

“Well we can stay here or head to the hotel, right?”

A new voice is heard, “No I’m sorry Mr. Merlyn. Mrs. Queen has already terminated your stay there having one of my guys pickup yours and Ms. Smoak’s belongs. Your luggage is on its way here.”

“I guess I should call my mom.”

Oliver spoke to his mom for a bit and she told him to get comfortable for the night they could come back tomorrow morning. Sighing after but knowing his mom was right they had their assigned rooms at this hotel.

John whispered to Oliver, “Your mom she surprises me at times.”

Oliver just nods in agreement.

 

They stay the night and listen to the news. It is sort of unreal all the events that happened and it seems the city is back to its quite state of affairs. They get wind that Barry is in the hospital in a coma and as much as Felicity wants to visit she is placid that its wiser she stays away at least for a while. A science trip that meant so much in scientific community has Felicity is quite looking out the window when Oliver finds her.

“At least it wasn’t a bomb.” He says lightly.

“You know I appreciate your concern your special ray of realism. But it would have been nice to see the accelerator work.” She looks at her boyfriend and is happy that he wraps his arms around her so they both can turn and look out at the darken city.

“I dislike that my pessimistic haze over my head was right. All-in-all you and Tommy and even most citizens are all okay.”

“Thank goodness.”

 

No one knows what’s in store for tomorrow until they get there and live it. They are happy so far and hope for a good tomorrow. Tonight, Oliver puts everything in the win pile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading.
> 
> Thanks for the comments of last chapter, I hope to respond to them soon. Ms. Lance does have it out for any ladies the crossed paths with Ollie. If I continue not to say she doesn't have a list of females that she would be more happy to erase. As for Tommy left him open to interpretation did he get affected? Is he a meta?


	3. Metas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows Felicity, Tommy, and Black Siren mostly and of course Oliver is within the mix. Tommy copes with being a meta but his roommate is struggling with her own insight of what gift awaits for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically all held in a three-day period and many weeks after the last chapter. (I worked on this through a few devices I feel like I forgot something-a scene- but it’s been awhile since I’ve posted anything so I hope you’ll forgive me if I did.)

 

* * *

 

 

“Seriously? You hacked the cameras. You shouldn’t be watching that?” Tommy says as he slumps on the couch beside her. “It is not a healthy obsession.” He takes a look at the hijacked TV screen and back at her holding a notebook controlling the different angles of the event. “If this was a mission, I could see a reason but this… It is self-deprecating.”

“I wonder sometimes if… if him being with me is the act. They look so comfortable together.”

“I would have skewed his heart if that was the circumstance.” A female voice coming out of the shadows as Nyssa looks at the duo on the sofa. Neither Felicity nor Tommy seems surprised by her sudden entrance.

“Ah good you’re here I can make that run to get us some food, chicken this time?” Tommy asks as he’s up and walking to get his jacket and wallet. He would never leave Felicity unprotected with Slade Wilson out there. Even though his best friend thinks he has that covered by playing lover boy Queen with the lovely Lance.

Nyssa just nods once as she takes the spot he just left to look at the spread of videos of tonight’s festivity.

He points two fingers at his eyes than turns them to Felicity and she rolls her eyes but knows very well they’ll talk about this later on.

“Both want mashed or creamy mac and cheese?” He shakes his head right after he says it. “Never mind I’ll get extra helpings.” Both ladies smile at how he’s already deduced what they want. “I’ll pass by the creamery.” Points at Felicity, “no nuts.” then at Nyssa, “extra nuts and cream.” He is out the door before they agree.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a media frenzy with so much camera flashes as Who’s who gathers at this event. To the public Oliver Queen and his girlfriend Sara Lance attend this party.

Oliver hates this, hates it with a passion. He is standing with his friend who is greatly helping him out by acting like his date as their pictures are taken in this high publicized function. Sara is with the dangerous Nyssa whom seems to disapprove of this sham they are portraying. She can join the club because Felicity is having a hard time with this; his mother is ever more obvious to tell him that this whole thing will blow up in his face.

“Don’t worry she is safe.” Sara whispers as they make it up the stairs to the event. “She has Tommy and Nyssa.”

“Why is Nyssa there?”

“Would you rather her be here giving you her special heart eyes.”

“Ha-ha no.” he mocks back.

“Good, because I like my girl after…” They stop for a few pictures near a centralized photo stand.  “She spends time with your girl.”

“Why?” He asks really wanting to know.

“Felicity is Felicity!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“She appeals to us broken ones.”

He sighs. She really does. “She’s been strange lately.”

“Really, how can you tell?”

“She taken some time off of work and she doesn’t want to come to the foundry.”

“Okay, that is a little off.”

 

Felicity and Nyssa catch that last two sentences as she hones into the feed and Nyssa’s eyebrows rise.

“It’s a long story.” Felicity shrugs. She a little uncomfortable going into detail. She mutes the volume.      

“I will not inquire.”

“Um thanks.”

“They do look like a runway pair.” Nyssa says a little dismayed. Sara and Sin have this unhealthy appetite for Runway reality shows.

“Don’t remind me.”

“Remind you of what?”

Felicity looks at her guest and just gives her a small smile. She keeps forgetting Nyssa takes phrases literally. “I meant, yes they look like a hot couple.”

“Does that not bother you? It does not sit well with me.”

“It bothers me for sure.”

“These games are foolish; we should strike the opposition down with our blades.”

“It doesn’t help that they are infused with a Japanese bioweapon.”

“Mirakuru must have a particular antidote.”

“We actually sent a sample out, now just waiting on results.”

“Then this farce continues.” Pointing to the screen with a sneer as her girlfriend parades herself with the man that belongs to the woman sitting beside her.

 

* * *

 

 

Nyssa left to meet up with Sara after they had their dinner. Felicity had a smirk at how Tommy and Nyssa were actually engaging in fluffy conversation. Their banter making them both crack up which was still a little strange to Felicity knowing how the assassin was more serious from Sara’s anecdotes. It was really nice that they all got along. Somehow Felicity knows that both Tommy and Nyssa are both keeping an eye out for her it was a sweet gesture on both accounts but still a part of her feels like she’s in a bubble and unable to really be free.

Helping Tommy adjust to his new meta status with even Nyssa being a part of this little experiment they slowly figure how extensive his powers are. Felicity jolting down on paper his incredible indestructible skin. The heiress to the demon has happily been showing him some fight moves which appears he takes in rapidly. Felicity has enough of an issue trying to keep her equilibrium on her stance as she taught simple self-defense techniques. She doesn’t let her mind relax enough to allow her body to respond to stimuli.

With Nyssa gone Tommy is plopped on the sofa reading a muscle magazine. He doesn’t like talking about work much as of now he’s stepping up to becoming CEO after the Merlyn Group approached him during his recovery he dislikes thinking about his father and the real legacy behind the man.

 

The light from the hallway illuminates the bedroom enough as she sighs inward looking at the large bed where she has fallen asleep alone quite often. She misses her boyfriend and due to her reluctance recently keeping away from technology she feels like a hermit. A draft of air gets her attention as she walks to the window and notices something is off a chill goes down her spine she backs up only to hit a solid body and she lets out a scream.

She hears her name shouted by Tommy as his footsteps bind up the stairs. Her own heartbeat drumming loudly but arms that held her steady from behind slowly drop as the voice she’s been missing tries to comfort her. She trying to get a grip. One moment she is petrified and suddenly she is angry that Oliver Queen scared her.

“Felicity!” Tommy reaches her room and the light switch is flipped. He looks at the scene and sees the Hood or what Felicity’s been calling him the Arrow glance once at him and then keeps his eyes trained on her as he apologizes. “Oh boy, you know less drama would be appreciated.” Tommy backs up into the hallway. “Give me at least ten minutes and I’ll be out of your hair. No funny business while I’m here. I cannot take another round of your loud asses professing your love.” He leaves to grab any essentials because now he can really go out and not worry about his roommate.

 

“Hi.”

“Did you actually scale the building to enter the bedroom window?”

“I have my ways.”

“Okay I guess anything for a booty call.”

“As much as you have a nice booty, I just miss you.” He leans down for a kiss and her lips meets his. Parting slightly. “So, so much.”

“I miss you too. I hate hiding our love.” She looks depressed. “I hate that these moments are far and few in between the crazy moments when people are trying to kill one of us.”

A grunt is his reply all he wants is to have her know how much he loves her. They hear the door to the apartment shut loudly.

“I guess Tommy is a smart man.” Oliver quips looking at his girl.

“We were loud, weren’t we?”

He laughs “Felicity yea we were. He sure made a point to tell me so.” As quickly as those words left him his desire to make love to his woman amplified. He goes in for a kiss that she meets happily.

He backs her up upon the free wall her heavy breathing tickling a spot on his neck that has him groaning. He’s been thinking about this for days how much her presence soothes him how much her touch intensifies his hunger for her. Not having her in his daily life due to circumstances out of his control has really been hard.

“I miss you.” She whispers against his ear as she lets go of his lobe.

He straightens up enough to look her in the eyes. He has no idea why she’s been so distant. It’s become a gamble if she’ll even pick up her phone and he knows she’s ever barely five feet from it. She’s already pushing his green leather jacket off one of his arms.

“Felicity is everything okay?”

She pauses and looks up from pulling his jacket off and answers, “I just miss you so much.”

“Well I’m here now.”

“Oliver.” Her lips against his ear as she whispers her desire, “I need you fast and hard” kissing just under his ear “You can be loving later.” And lightly bites where her lips caressed.

He doesn’t have to say another word he wants this as much as she’s practically showing him what she needs. Her leg rubbing him in a way that his pants feel tighter and any edge of reason gone. So much for wanting to ask her about why she keeping her distance the last day or so.

She knows she is taking control of their encounter tonight it’s a way to control conversation and keep clear of a problem she doesn’t want to shed light on tonight. At the present she wants the man she loves to know how much she misses his presence in the erotic sense.

Her fingers already pulling his pants apart she can’t wait to feel his girth around her hand. To stroke and tease her lover before she knows he’ll take back control to bring them both to the brink of ecstasy.

He captures her mouth for a hungry kiss before she begins her descend to pleasuring him.

“Felicity baby…”

“Oliver, hush.” Pulling him free she already delves into pleasing him so. She knows her time is limited as he’ll stop her before he loses himself. It leads to her against the wall as he hikes her skirt and rams her from behind. Her palms holding her steady as his movements feel so good. She rubs herself as he pulls his fingers from that special spot so he can hold her tightly. “Harder baby.” He does what’s requested he pumps a few more times as she calls out his name and he follow suit.

They finish getting undressed and continue their expression of passion towards their bed.

 

* * *

 

 

She sighs as she looks at her roommate. It’s been a long few months and she misses Oliver being her live-in-boyfriend. Last night she spent with him but she knows she’ll probably won’t see him for a few days. Maybe that’s for the best considering she is keeping a secret from him.

“So now you’re a pen and paper gal.”

“It’s not a novice idea Tommy. Not everything needs to be typed.”

“Sure. Not like I haven’t noticed that you’ve kept away from any and all technology except for two nights ago when you and Nyssa spied but lately you won’t even touch the remote for the TV.”

“Hey… I’m… Maybe I’m going off grid?”

“Really so you had a bad breakup with technology?” he rolls his eyes “Just admit something happened after the whole Central City fiasco.” He gives her a look “You can’t run away from something you’re known for without a good answer.”

“Tommy?”

“Hmm.” He is looking at her from his seated position with his legs comfortably stretched out on the ottoman. He hits pause on the game he is playing even though he sucks at it.

“What if he’ll hate me?”

“Are we speaking about the same heart-eyes that sneaks into his own penthouse to spend time with the love of his life he denies he loves to the world?”

“You’re not helping.”

“Am I? Well there is a fee attached to my Merlyn wisdom.”

“Come on Tommy be serious….please!”

“I’m still his best buddy who he trusts to live with his woman. I get to hear his own insecurities but sure he’ll hate you if you… what? Tell him that the accelerator changed you too? Is that more plausible? Because… it isn’t. They boy is madly in love with you, that the thought of Slade or whomever can hurt you because of him makes him physically ill.”

“He’ll be so disappointed in me. I know how much he didn’t want me to go to that event. I’m just scared.”

“I can’t answer how he’ll feel right off the bat. All I can tell you is to be honest to him but let’s say worst case scenario he doesn’t get over this change. It’ll be his loss not yours because fundamentally you’re the same excitable IT geek who is trying to hid how much of a techie she really is.”

“How?”

“I live here. I’ve noticed things. You seem to want to help me which I’m grateful for but we are both in the same boat of this crazy new venture.”

“Metahumans. It’s what Harrison Wells calls them. I mean us.”

“Still no movement from Barry?”

“No, still in a coma.”

He looks at the paused game before asking, “Wanna play? It’s not like you didn’t handle technology a night ago on your spy session with Nyssa.”

“I’m not sure.” She looking at the controller he is offering her and hesitates but then takes it. “I was careful to keep my emotions in check.”

“So how does it work?” He takes a glimpse at his roommate. “Is it emotionally driven?”

“I… I think so. Usually I don’t even think when handling anything technical, I’ve always just handled it but recently I noticed little things until I had a weird reaction. It’s hard to explain but I wasn’t myself but I was at the same time and saw Slade talking to Isabel I just have no idea how that can be.”

“Who is Isabel?”

“Isabel Rochev is this pest causing problems for QC.”

He notices the TV screen picture start to scrabble and just nods. “Okay, so this woman is a problem and is she the same woman that makes innuendos at Oliver?”

“Don’t forget snide comments but great now you’re going to just think its jealousy.”

“Maybe before you saw Slade it was likely; you do miss Oliver in that capacity.”

“It sucks. Everyone thinks he dumped me and that because I don’t want to lose my job and such… people are weird towards me.”

“That is just unfortunate. I tell that to Oliver how nuts it is to have you working so close to him when people think such things.” He thinks how Oliver just brushes it aside. Sometimes his best friend is so obtuse.

“That and that his mom visits me regularly when she goes to QC. She took me to lunch the other day. It’s hard to say no to the Queens.”

“I bet.” Tommy laughs and when he comes back to being serene he asks, “Can you control your gift?”

“I don’t know. I’ve mustered to try to keep from using it.”

“You have been helping me, let me do the same for you. Let me help? Please.”

“Tommy, I don’t even know what my power is? I can flicker electronics. Big deal right?”

“You saw Slade and Isabel so that’s more than just a flicker. Who knows how extensive it can be? You shouldn’t deal with this alone. Not when you have me as a friend. Oliver would so help you. You need to…”

“No. No Oliver. I can’t lose him.”

“Felicity…”

“Please Tommy let me handle talking to Oliver in my own way, my own time.”

“I think it’s a mistake but it’s your call.”

“Thanks.

 

Felicity has been watching Tommy play the game where he can’t progress to the next level.

“You sure you don’t wanna play?” He pauses it as his character reemerges back from the dead. She looks at him and shrugs he takes it to mean she’ll dabble with him. Un-pausing the game and then it resets to get to the two-player mode and with a screen change she grabs the remote looking at it funny before she hits her power button and they begin to enter a world to fight the enemy.

The begin innocently enough and both of them immerse themselves into game play.

Felicity starts to yell at the shooter that almost killed her. Tommy is laughing his head off but as his own player dies.

“We are being massacred Licity.”

Her eyes target the assassin as she lets out a shot leaving Tommy to whistle. She feels the hair on her skin vibrate and without a second to think sparks ignite and both of them are thrown into a whirlwind of techno color of a beautiful prism flashing around them until they are in the spot of their characters.

Felicity looks around and sees Tommy he looks like Tommy but is dressed as his video game character. She sees him give her a once over then he just looks her over again and shakes his head.

“Okay now I can see what you mean about female objectification I feel like I need to take off my shirt and hand it over to you my really vast busty friend.” She looks down and sees that her breasts are barely contained in her uniform never mind how her low cut shorts stay on at least she has descent boots.

“This is so not my body. Will I even be able to run?” She’s wiggling around seeing how she doesn’t fall but feels a little tipsy.

“Stop moving.” Tommy groans as he looks away as he takes off his shirt. “Please for the love of all that is holy, wear this.”

“I can almost touch my own fingers by holding my waist this is so, so…”

“Tragic.” Tommy then holds his arm up. “Though look at my guns, Diggle would be jealous.”

Her eyes on his beefy chest. “Whoa there! Tommy, your abs have abs.”

Shortly they are under fire and are holding up against a freestanding wall.

 

They know they are in so much trouble. Unlike when Tommy holds the remote and gets himself killed he can reanimate his character back into life he doesn’t think that holds true anymore. Felicity is trying to concentrate and bring them back to safety and as she realizes she doesn’t know how to do it she curses out loud. The enemy is approaching.

 

“Felicity, we aren’t in Kansas anymore.” He looks at her with wild eyes as feels the breeze of a bullet graze his bicep as he crutches himself deeper pushing Felicity into a broken floor cavern. It would give them a few minutes before they would be ambushed by overzealous game players.

“This is the moment in time I’m wishing I was good at this game.”

“I’m sorry Tommy… I’m trying to get us out.” Felicity looking around the darken area a game piece lights up and she heads towards it. “I think I may have found us some weapons.”

Tommy fully jumps down into the darken space and goes see what she has found. “If you feel like playing Rambo we could probably take some players out and make it to the safe zone.”

“Have you ever seen me shot?” she sways her head to the thought. “I close my eyes and wish for the best.”

“Minus the eye closure, we can wish for the best but we must head to that safety light doodad around that hedge.”

“Again have you seen my body?”

He closes his eyes. He knows no doubt that he has seen and felt her body and it’s just too surreal. He wants to make a joke but thinks better of it and will leave the jokes to when they are back safe in their apartment.  He makes a mumbled groan. “Alright what if you hold the weapons out as I carry you to safety?”

“Well that’s more feasible.”

“Okay than we’ll shoot our way to the wall and I’ll carry you from there.”

She nods but he can’t see her.

“Felicity is that a sound plan?”

“Yes…Yes!”

They take the weapons and ready themselves. Tommy moves up and points his gun ready to shoot. Being able to get into a feasible position before all the trigger happy players start shooting at them they start to shoot back and it seems Felicity is actually really a good shooter he isn’t shabby but not as good as her it seems.

After a few rounds and less players viably shooting at them he throws her over his shoulders as she keeps firing at their opponents.

They tumble hard against the rough stone hedge and as they were about to hit the rigid ground wisps of color surround them as the rainbow vortex spits them back into their living room. Tommy lands on Felicity with an oomph that takes her breath away.

“Sorry… sorry. Are you alright?” He asks as he rolls off of her. She’s too winded to answer. Taking her time to gather her bearings she finally nods but her voice hoarse from coughing she barely makes out a word.

He is looking at her with worry he goes to get her a glass of water and after handing her the cup a smile creeps on his lips and he begins to crack up. They just experienced a video games vivid experience and survived.

 

* * *

 

She does miss her apartment; it’s another thing added to the things she can no longer have as a fugitive on the run. Her comfy chairs those long soaking bathes in that clawfoot tub she loved to have. Now it’s a quick shower and maybe even a bedmate if he was able to fancy her affection. Becoming a blond really did mean she would have some fun.

Having knowledge of the legal system has given her an advantage. Having access to some really bad boys during her time as a lawyer has made it quite literally a blessing in disguise. Showing her dominate side is totally a blast as fools fall to their knees without much ado her siren making waves and those smart enough to want to capitalize on her good graces as they see potential against law enforcement. She makes her presence known and exactly takes her new gift to higher standards. The criminal underworld is her home now and being a queen is her calling.

Any poor fool that crosses her gets to hear the wicked melody she is becoming known for. Sometimes a small voice calls out to what she has done. How she is hurting her family but then she shrugs out of it and frees herself from the guilt. Anyone she has hurt only deserved the pain. No reason to cry over what could be when people had a tendency to hurt her, she would not be that docile creature but a legend of her own path.

She decides to see how her father is doing she may not be able to see him directly but she at least can check on his welfare.

 

* * *

 

 

Tommy gets up from his spot on the couch as he mutes the TV newsfeed. He looks at the women in the room with him. He’s known one for as long as he can remember and the other is a woman he wouldn’t want to piss off on a good day.

“No one wants to talk about the elephant in the room.”

“Tommy?!”

“Your sister gone rogue. She has killed a woman in a storefront.”

“She’s still my sister, I’ll deal with it.”

“She’s targeting Felicity. How do you think Oliver will handle it if she hurts the woman he loves?”

Sara grimaces at Tommy’s question. “It won’t come to that. Laurel isn’t like that. She has a big heart.” She hopes this subject gets dropped.

“She has left a trail of bodies beloved, she is experimenting with her powers.”

“Nyssa, I know you think I’m… She my sister.” Sara looks at Nyssa to understand. They both know that Nyssa own father has no qualms in ending someone’s life. Nyssa only nods in understanding.

“Sara, I know she’s your sister. I also still love her.”

“Then why can’t you drop this?”

He sighs and relents, “Fine for now.”

 

* * *

 

 

The girls went out to get some air after Felicity was done doing her laundry. Sara said something about maybe visiting her father leaving Tommy to lounge in the apartment by himself. He hears a huff as he turns to the ever present intruder that really actually lives here.

“Oliver. Have you already worn out the rugs at your mom’s place?”

Oliver doesn’t answer Tommy’s witticism but asks about Felicity. “How is she?”

“You mean Felicity?”

“Really Tommy?”

“Nyssa and your current paramour are babysitting the one person you should ask face to face. Don’t you think?”

“She’s been distant. I don’t know what’s wrong.” Oliver drops to the chair in a defeated manner.

“So instead of talking, you guys go at it like rabbits, I’m one to know.”

“You’re not helping.”

“Oliver, Felicity and I have bonded. We’re friends and I’m telling you as your best buddy to talk to her. Really talk to her. Capisce?”

“So you’re not going to tell me?”

“You really are like talking to a wall. Felicity’s going through some stuff just like I am. Do you understand?”

Oliver looks at his best friend and starts to connect some stuff. “Is this related to Central City?”

Tommy nods.

“Oh.” Oliver takes a few more minutes to process. “She’s a…?”

“Oliver it isn’t my place to say.” Tommy looks at the man sitting in front of him and with his friend giving him the traditional come on just spill you know I’ll pester you until you do look says, “Meta.”

“Not calling you guys that.”

“Talk to her. She already thinks you’ll hate her.”

“I could never hate her. God, she’s my everything.”

“I doubt that is how she feels.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sara left Nyssa at the clock tower as she goes to visit her father. He is weary of her working with the Arrow. He still calls him the Hood but to Sara he is the Arrow which is kind of fitting. Her father was not happy to find that she was the woman in black but after what happened with Laurel he a little more open to having a daughter who actually helps people.

 

Saying her goodbyes to her father she walks to her bike when a voice puts her on edge.

“Getting to be daddy’s favorite.”

“Laurel?”

“I should have been an only child.” Laurel smirks at her younger sister. “It’s time to make amends to the family chart” her voice perilously low as she licks her lips and makes her play.

 


	4. Mystery Girl makes her presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is catching on slightly to what is bothering Felicity. Black Siren reeks havoc in Starling against her sister Sara. Allowing herself to use her powers she makes her first somewhat appearance on live TV.
> 
> Just a light update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to those who are patient. :) and those who can't wait for an update. KUDOS!

* * *

 

 

_Previously…_

Her father was not happy to find that she was the woman in black but after what happened with Laurel he a little more open to having a daughter who actually helps people.

Saying her goodbyes to her father she walks to her bike when a voice puts her on edge.

“Getting to be daddy’s favorite.”

“Laurel?”

“I should have been an only child.” Laurel smirks at her younger sister. “It’s time to make amends to the family chart” her voice perilously low as she licks her lips and makes her play.

 

* * *

 

Her body whips against a parked car as she slides across the hood to hide behind it. Her sister has a powerful screech even when they were children her sister could out scream anyone. She shutters as a flashback of her sister yelling at her over a cookie comes to mind. That’s the first time she ran and hid until one of her parents were there for a buffer. As long as Laurel was happy she could say that all was well in their relationship.

The shattered windows above her raining glass keeps her from keeping tabs of where her sister is. She needs to get a handle on this or Laurel will do unbelievable damage. Taking her own pod that holds a loud frequency shriek she throws it at a reflection of Black Siren on some reflective surface nearby. It goes off and she sees her fall back. It gives Sara a moment to get up and run to a better spot as she dials Oliver’s phone.

“Sara?” his voice clearly showing annoyance he must have been in the middle of something with Felicity. She would giggle at the fact that she knows him quite well if it isn’t for the fact that her sister is trying to murder her.

“Ollie, I need your help.” She hears him talk to someone before he asks her where she is. “Outside my dad’s apartment.” Before she hangs up. “It’s my sister she’s gone mad.”

 

 

_Back at the Penthouse_

Felicity voice from the entry way is heard as she calls out to Tommy. She has no idea that Oliver has been hanging out with Tommy this evening as she spent time with Nyssa and Sara.

“I’m not really up for game play you know what happened earlier still has me freaked out. I think a good book some wine and an old fashion bubble bath is due…” she stops as she sees the two men sitting on the lounge chairs just out in the balcony.

Tommy looks at Felicity as she walks towards them with a smile on her face. She is looking between both men she gathers were enjoying the Starling skyline and she didn’t think Oliver would be here again after he left this morning trying to keep from being caught by any paparazzi.

Oliver is off the lounger in seconds to capture her in a welcome home hug. They act like they haven’t seen each other for weeks and Tommy is suddenly feels like he is trespassing.

“If anyone needs me I’ll be in the home theater where there is a nice surround sound and soundproof barrier, not that either of you are interested in joining me.” He says as he makes his escape he’s already seen more than his fill with these two. He isn’t a voyeuristic fella when it means Felicity and Oliver are somewhere between heated passion and undivided sexual tension that could power the electronics he’s about to use. Though he thinks porn videos of these two would get so many likes that any server host would go down.

The lovers say their byes to their friend but only have eyes for each other.

“I didn’t think you’d come by.”

“I probably can’t stay the whole night.” She nods in understanding. “But I just can’t stay away from you Felicity. I know it’s dangerous, careless, and basically me being a huge idiot but I need you.”

“You need me huh?”

“Always.” He doesn’t add what the little voice in his head screams out to him.  _Be careful, you’ve already put her in danger being here._  She’s also keeping a life altering secret. He really needs to talk to her about it but their moments together are so spaced out and short that he pushes his concerns away and just connects with the woman he loves.

“I need you too. Come on we can only lock Tommy in one room for so long.”

He shakes his head wondering now why the bedrooms aren’t soundproof. That will have to be remedied soon. He takes her hand as she leads them to the bedroom. On his way up with her he can’t stop noticing the little touches that makes this place home to her and his best friend. His own trace of once living here being foreign and he stops short. Felicity fumbles a bit but doesn’t fall as her boyfriend’s grip holds her up but she’s looking at him puzzled.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t live here.” It’s a statement they both know is true and he is the one who chose to leave to keep her safe and at that moment in time it made sense but seeing that he isn’t a part of her world is just hitting him hard at this moment.

“Umm… Oliver?”

“Felicity, I…” He leads her to the open alcove and has her sit on a chair while he takes the other one. “I want…no I need you to know that we…us being a couple isn’t just about the sex. God, I need you to know that.”

“I know.” Felicity looking at him wondering why all of a sudden, he needs to tell her this. “Oliver, what’s going on?”

He looks around the alcove and even in here it doesn’t reflect him. They never got around to buying furniture for certain spots of their home. His mind is reeling on what he said when they moved in. What she even wanted. Some jokes about how they pictured a life together. Here now at this moment he is realizing that he just left even in a noble attempt to keep her safe. He gave up the intimacy of what he wants. The first time in his life he wants to share his life with someone he loves and he isn’t here. The dread he has been feeling for all these months by letting her go has just smacked him in the face. She is keeping secrets because he isn’t there. His best friend is more intimate with her. They are sharing a living space and he is an outsider.

“When did you get these chairs?”

“Few months back. Tommy and I went to have breakfast at this little Greek place and across from it is this curtsy antique place so…”

“You two bought it, together.”

“Wait. Are you jealous?” She withdraws her hand from his. “This arrangement is you’re doing. You know how opposed I was… am.”

“I know.” He then whispers in a defeated tone. “You made your opinions be wildly known that night.”

“Yet, you… You have no right to be jealous.”

“I’m not. I mean I am but not of your friendship with Tommy. I trust you both. I just realized that I messed up. I royally screwed up.”

“What?”

“Felicity, as much as I love being with you. My best friend is more intimate with you. You both share things and I am kept out of the loop.” He looks at how she is about to respond. “Please let me finish. I know your keeping something from me. Telling you I love you isn’t enough I’m figuring that out as I torture myself even wanting to share things with you and being so far away. I miss…” he gets interrupted as his cell phone rings. Looking at Felicity. “It’s Sara. I can take it later.”

“No. It could be important.”

“Are you sure?” he hits accept and has it on speaker. His eyes lock with his girlfriend as they hear Sara’s plea. He covers the cell with his hand “We’ll talk later.” And Felicity nods knowing her friend is in danger as he heads towards where he left his special bag. “Okay, where are you?” Felicity grabs her tablet and mentions she’ll monitor the situation.

“I’ll be back. Call you when it over. I love you.”

“I love you too. Be safe.”

He goes to the side of their building and nocks an arrow as Felicity watches him take off and leaving her to wonder what he was getting at earlier. No time to think about it as she looks at the monitor and tries to see if her new gift can help the situation.

 

 

Tommy starts to yawn and as good as the movie is he wants to head off to bed so he hopes the lovers are sated and spare him any kind of beyond rated X material. He needs to look into sound proofing because well he may have lost the woman he loves, he is sure he will want to have a relationship with someone and well he doesn’t need Felicity to hear any intricate details of his love life.

He leaves the media room and hypnotically stops as the purplish hue is set around Felicity. Around the incandescent cloud he sees the Arrow ducking behind a broken wall as he holding an unconscious Sara in his arms. Seeing Quentin Lance barking some orders to… to his daughter the woman who still has his heart. This isn’t looking good at all. He takes a step forward towards his friend and stops as he feels the energy buzzing as the hair on his skin is fully erect. What he visual sees as Felicity starts to warp into where the commotion is the very alluring costume she is wearing. It’s just wow and her facial features are covered. He goes to speak her name and she beats him to it.

“Don’t follow me, Tommy. I’m basically astral projecting my body with my thoughts.”

He turns the television on and watches as she makes her appearance as the reporter on scene with their film crew have their camera fluctuating between the new phenomenon and Black Siren’s carnage.

“Another player trying to take my spotlight. Not this time wretch.” Siren lets go of another shockwave and Felicity’s body dematerializes but as the initial soundwave dissipates Felicity fully makes her appearance. Tommy whistles which no one but Felicity can hear. She looks like a superhero from the comics he’s read. She isn’t shiny per se but she has this weird Gothic presence he actual digs. Purple with traces of green he assumes is her love of her man’s leather. She barely wears purple but he knows she loves that color.

He has no idea what she going to do and its thrilling. She hasn’t really picked up on the fighting skills that Nyssa and Sara have been instilling in him also. The aura around her starts to make a pattern and as soon as that is created and Laurel is anticipating some resistance but it looks like she about to scream once more.

“Whatever your planning I would do it now she about to blow.” Tommy suggests as he watching it unfold on scene. He turns to see what vantage point Felicity is seeing and he smirks as his friend’s hands are collecting some technical charge. This is going to be mind-blowing he thinks. He is rooting for the good guys even though he doesn’t want to see Laurel get hurt it seems she has no problem infusing pain on others.

There is this cold breeze that passes through he can feel it and his eyes stop looking at what is on the television set because seeing Felicity transform into some techno magical being is magnificent. If he thought transporting into a video game was awesome this beats it hands down. She has a force field holding out against sonic waves as she helps Oliver and Sara out. He knows Oliver can’t see it’s his girl doing this to protect him but he isn’t fighting her help especially with their unconscious friend in his arms.

He sways his head even thinking about how those two need to sit down and talk. Now Oliver’s girlfriend is there trying to diffuse the situation to save Sara and all the innocents of falling debris. Officer Lance is doing his best to protect people as he watches the destruction his eldest is causing.

Felicity speaks to Oliver and even her voice is different as she tries to keep this side of herself from his view which Tommy probably thinks will end badly.

“Let me protect her and get her to safety.”

“Who are you?” he says as he somehow lets her have his friend. He doesn’t want the authorities to get her so he gives her his blind faith.

“A friend. I’ll leave her in a safe place.” Felicity’s aura takes hold of the unconscious woman and as suddenly the Arrow nocks one of his arrow and shoots it at Black Siren which she has no problem deflecting at first but as a string of arrows comes at her she is taken back and she knows she’s in trouble if she stays so she makes her move to get out and recoup.

Felicity already makes her departure and Tommy goes and helps her bring Sara onto an available couch.

“How are we going to explain this? Sara didn’t just appear out of thin air.” He looks at her. “You know what I mean.”

“I don’t know Tommy but let us make sure Sara is okay.”

“Sure, not appreciating the not thinking this through approach.”

“That’s because I have no idea what to say.”

“Well at least you were a super badass. When did you figure you could do that?”

“I really want to sound super cool but I just did it in the spur of the moment. I was just so scared that Oliver would see me but he was in trouble I… I just had to help.”

The both turn to Sara as she wakes up. She’s looking at them both and then looks around the penthouse.

“How did I get here?”

Tommy looks at Felicity and then back at Sara. He is about to answer when Felicity beats him to it. “I have Oliver’s phone and she used the last call you made to bring you here.”

“Huh?” she says holding her head.

Tommy leaves to get Sara an aspirin leaving Felicity to conjure a more detailed story.

 

 

Nyssa is pacing she is not a happy camper she hasn’t said much but her eyes speak volumes. Oliver is trying to grasp who and why this mystery woman helped them.

“Felicity is there any way to back trace… anything that can… We need to know who this new player is.”

Tommy chimed in, “Well who ever she is saved some lives today.”

“With Slade making his play, she could be bait.” Sara finally spoke what she was thinking after just retelling her story of what happened before Oliver showed up.

Oliver agrees as it is just too much of a coincidence that they received help. She must have been watching he really doesn’t buy the phone excuse. A part of him wishes that somehow this was Felicity’s hand but she wouldn’t keep something this huge a secret. He looks to Tommy and he doesn’t offer any clues as he is busy coaxing Nyssa to relieve some stress by being her fighting opponent.

At least Sara is okay and only a handful of pedestrians had minor injuries but needed professional care.

They are all tired even Nyssa as she takes a raincheck on beating on her favorite student. Tommy has been eating up all those extensive trainings with anyone who offers. Never a dull moment under Verdant when Diggle and Tommy go toe-to-toe. He didn’t know either man knew so much smack talk but Diggle got some zingers not to say Tommy is ill equipped because both men can dish it.

He just wants to go to bed and hold his girl tight. They’ll continue their conversation some other time. He needs to check up on his mother and sister so he excuses himself while everyone starts to head out.

 

 

He wakes up to light feathery touch of her fingers across his scars on his abdomen.

“Not sleepy?” he asks as his eyes catch how early it really is.

“I have you in our bed and I sorely miss you.” She says as she straddles his midsection bringing a kiss to his broad shoulders. Her hair flowing around her face and he likes looking at her beautiful face so he makes sure to push it to the side. “I’d like to show you how much.” as her core gyrates against his growing erection. He can’t help but let the moan leave his lips as he seeks her mouth.

Kissing her has always been the best thing imaginable. It always ignites desires of worshiping her body with his but lately Felicity has really cut down on foreplay as she already releasing him from his confines and stretching herself onto his manhood. He is too much long gone for reason to wonder why she keeps rushing their lovemaking as if he caught on to something there be no more of these perfect moments.

“Baby, slow down.”

She answers by slapping down just right that gets the reaction she wants. His body in tune to the pleasure but deep in his mind he wages a losing battle because damn it his dick fails him every time giving her the upper hand. She’s not looking at him as if by looking away she can take her wants for the moment and keep the uncertainty away. That she doesn’t notice until its to late that he drops her on her back and now makes sure to control the tempo enough to make her look at him as he searches for some unknown answer to a question he hasn’t even asked.

“Look at me.” He states waiting for the love of his life to meet his eyes. “I love you.”

“I know. I love you too.” She says a little more reserved for his liking.

“Felicity, I’m not leaving you. You have to believe me.”

She closes her eyes and just wraps her arms around his torso as he hits her just right and gets her to let go as he continues in a steady pace just enough for him to reach his own release.

 

 

As they lay on the bed post bliss he makes sure to have her in his hold. He has been skirting around a few issues.

“I want to move back in here with you. Is that okay?”

That got a reaction he wasn’t expecting. “Isn’t that a bad idea? Slade Wilson and…”

“I doubt he doesn’t already know. As for everyone else I want to express that I truly only have eyes for you.”

“But…”

“This is going to impact on whatever secret your keeping from me. Isn’t it?”

“I have nothing…”

“Felicity, the truth please.”

“Oliver, this is your penthouse if you want to move back in…”

“You’re not going to make this any easier on me, are you?”

“I am not trying to punish you.” She places her hand on her mouth she knows she just divulged that she is indeed keeping a secret.

“Fine, I’ll give you a few more days. But you will have to eventually tell me.”

She doesn’t say a word as she lays her head back on his shoulder just allowing herself to pretend that he’ll stick around once she tells him that she’s a meta.

 

* * *

 

 

“How nice of you to find the time for a visit.”

“You’re under surveillance it’s not so easy to make guest appearances and not be found out.”

“Well that is one reason I like you so much Ms. Rochev. Our business has to do with a spoiled heir. Whom do you think he loves the most?”

“He does love that witch he calls mother and that bratty sister.”

“Yes, I know of his mother and sister but whom has his heart?”

“He is dating Sara Lance, they look chummy.” She hears him grumble. “Then there is Ms. Smoak, the has been. He threw her to the curb for Sara but they still have this immense connection. He briefly stops to look at her when she isn’t looking.”

“This Ms. Smoak…hmmm… it seems we need to get more involved in her life.”

“What would you like me to do?”

“Know her whereabouts at all times. She may be the one ripe for the picking.”

“Anything else?”

Slade Wilson smiles he’s already been toying with Queen enough, it’s time to move some chess pieces and begin to make Oliver Queen lose and to feel the pain inflected by his carelessness and know exactly what he took from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
